Road Trip (KW & LKo & DM & JC)
by cein
Summary: 16 - Events take an interesting turn
1. Road Trip - 1

Road Trip 1   
Kerry and Luka and Carter and Dave  
  
  
  
Kerry pushed her hair back out of her face and wondered just exactly how she had managed to get stuck in a car with three of her co-workers several thousand miles from Chicago.  
  
It had all started innocently enough. Multi-millionaire is brought to the ER, ER staff  
save his life, guy is so grateful, he donates pots of money to the hospital and invites the doctors that worked on him to a medical conference in his Alma Mater, all expenses paid. It had seemed like a great idea, a vacation and a conference. Then Kerry had found out that Mr. Byrne's alma mater was in Galway, Ireland. And then she had remembered exactly who else had been working on Mr. Byrne, in the ER. Which was why she was now in a car, somewhere in Ireland with Carter, Kovac and Malucci.   
  
------------------------  
  
Kerry sighed. The problems had started on the plane. Mr. Byrne's generosity hadn't extended to paying for first class tickets. So the four of them had been stuck in economy. Kerry didn't have a problem with this, but Luka and Carter found it extremely difficult to get their long legs into a comfortable position. They had ended up taking the aisle seats leaving Kerry and Dave the two in the center. She had been hoping that Dave and Carter would talk to each other on the flight, leaving her to chat up....that is to have an intellectual conversation with Luka. Unfortunately Carter and Luka had fallen asleep soon after take-off. Even more unfortunately Dave's propensity for airsickness was not limited to choppers. They had hit a small bit of turbulence mid-Atlantic, and Dave had  
promptly made use of his conveniently provided sick-bag. A few minutes later he had  
made use of Kerry's as well.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Dave handed the bag to the stewardess and leaned back in his seat.   
  
"Feel better now?" asked Kerry, hoping that this was the last time Malucci was going to  
vomit. Not that she was unsympathetic to people who got air sick, but she was  
starting to wonder just how much more Dave's stomach could hold.   
  
"Yeah chief, thanks," said Dave. He had initially been embarrassed. I mean spewing in front of the chief. Way to go Malucci. Now he just wished the plane would land and  
quickly.   
  
"Oh well," said Kerry reassuringly. "We'll be landing in Dublin soon. And look on  
the bright side. At least you can't have much left to throw up." She smiled as she heard  
Dave's groan of misery.   
The rest of the flight was uneventful. Well except for Luka's snoring, and John's insistence on collecting as souvenirs, anything bearing the Aer Lingus logo that wasn't nailed down.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kerry looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. They had landed over an hour ago and there was still no sign of anyone to meet them. Mr. Byrne's personal assistant had said that transport would be arranged for them. Kerry sighed and wished that she had been one of the nurses that had worked on Mr. Byrne. They had received an all-expenses-paid vacation in Las Vegas.   
  
Kerry looked around at her colleagues. Carter was busy reading the local financial newspaper, and Luka had curled up on a couch and fallen asleep. Dave, well Dave was somewhere around, probably taking photographs. Randi and the nurses had given him a few disposable cameras with instructions to take photos of the 'vacation'  
What Kerry didn't know was that Randi wasn't really interested in photos of the conference. She had told Dave "we want dirt Malucci, don't come back unless you have 'interesting' photos"  
  
With a sigh of frustration Kerry pushed herself up off the couch. "If sleeping  
beauty wakes up, or our resident photographer returns, tell them I've just gone to see if I can find out what's happened to our transport,"  
  
John barely glanced up from his paper, where he was busily engaged in trying to convert punts to dollars to see if his trust fund should invest in the 'Celtic Tiger'.  
  
A few minutes later Kerry returned to Luka and Carter, fuming.  
"Carter, find Malucci and get him back here," she ordered.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Luka sitting up blearily.  
  
"I couldn't get the PA. so I phoned Galway to see where our transport was."  
  
"And where is it?" asked Luka  
  
"Galway city."  
  
"But we are in Dublin," said Luka confused.  
  
"Oh, brilliant observation, Dr Kovac," said Kerry sarcastically. "It would appear that we have to make our own way to Galway city. Once we're there there will be transport laid on."  
  
"Luka, you go and hire....on second thoughts, you watch the luggage, I'll go and hire a car."  
  
Kerry stormed off to the car hire counter. Having heard the story of Luka and Carol's attempts to buy a car, there was no way she was letting him have anything to do with picking out one to hire.  
  
Carter soon returned with Dave in tow.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Luka.  
  
"Watching the planes take off," replied Dave, his eyes shining as excitedly as a child. "And I was talking to a few Irish people."  
  
"You mean trying to chat them up," said Carter grinning.  
  
"Hey they were teaching me a few words of Irish," said Dave. "They taught me an Irish greeting 'Pogue mo thoin'," He grinned proudly.  
  
"That is very nice Dave," said Luka trying to hide a smirk. He had met a few Irish people before he went to America, and he knew exactly what 'Pogue mo thoin' meant.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kerry soon returned with the keys to the hire car in her hand. "We're all set," she said with a smile. "Let's get moving."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Luka stared at the Fiat Punto in dismay. "Kerry, I do not think we are going to be able to fit everything in. Could you not have hired a larger car, or at least one with a bigger trunk?"  
  
"Yeah," echoed John. "I mean there doesn't look to be a lot of leg room in there either."  
  
"Not to mention the steering wheel's on the wrong side," put in Dave.  
"What?" he said in surprise as the other three stared at him.  
  
Kerry sighed. "This was the largest car that they had left. If anyone isn't happy, then they can take their luggage, and FLY BACK TO CHICAGO."  
  
Luka, John and Dave stared at her open-mouthed. Kerry threw her bag in the trunk and sat in behind the wheel. "Anyone who's not in the car by the count of ten is getting left behind. One, two...."  
  
The three men stared at each other for a few seconds and then scrabbled frantically at the trunk, throwing in their bags and hurriedly scrambling into the car. Luka got to the passenger seat first, leaving John and Dave to arrange themselves in the back.  
"Ten," said Kerry. She looked around at her traveling companions. "Are we ready?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Kerry," "Yes Dr Weaver," "Yes chief," they chorused.   
  
"Good, then let's get this show on the road."  
  
--------------------  
  
Five minutes later, Kerry had swapped places with Luka, having realized the difficulties of operating a stick shift car, with a bad leg.  
  
"Just remember to drive on the left hand side of the road," she said while glancing at a copy of the 'Rules of the Road', which had been conveniently left in the glove compartment.   
  
"I know which side of the road to drive on Kerry," said Luka patiently. "What I do not know is which direction to go in."  
  
"Pass me the map," said Kerry impatiently.  
  
Dave and John looked at each other blankly. "What map?" asked John.  
  
"Yeah chief. You were in charge of all the travel arrangements," said Dave.  
  
"You mean, no one has thought to bring a map with them?" asked Luka incredulously.   
  
"Well, I thought we were going to be driven to Galway," said Kerry. "I do have a map of Galway City."  
  
"Which will be very useful when or rather if we get there," said Luka in exasperation. "I cannot believe the you did not think to get a map of the whole country."  
  
"Well I don't see you producing one from your pocket, so don't go on at me about it," snapped Kerry.  
  
"Whoa, time out guys," said Dave, leaning forward in an effort to intervene.  
  
"Shut up," snapped both Kerry and Luka. Dave sank back in his seat with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"It's not so bad," said John, trying to calm everyone down. "I mean we know that Galway is in the west of Ireland, so all we have to do is keep heading west. I'm sure it'll be well signposted. After all, this is a small country. How difficult can it be?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Several hours later, they were beginning to find out just how difficult it could be.  
A wrong turn off the motorway had brought them into Dublin city just in time for rush hour. It had taken them almost two hours just to get to O'Connell Street.  
  
Kerry glanced over at Luka. He was clenching the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. The only words he had spoken in the last hour were in Croatian and were directed at the pedestrians who were ignoring the traffic lights and calmly strolling between the cars that were stopped in traffic. Judging by the tone of his voice Kerry thought it was probably a good idea that she hadn't started her series of 'Learn to speak Croatian' tapes that she had bought soon after she had hired Luka as a permanent member of staff.   
  
"Aggh," Luka swore at the people who were blocking his path. "Do they not know that a red light means 'do not walk'?"  
  
"Take it easy Luka," said Kerry reassuringly.   
  
"Ah well, at least if you hit any of them, there's plenty of doctors on hand," said Dave helpfully.  
  
Luka turned round and glared at him. Dave subsided into his seat.  
  
------------------------  
  
An hour and a half later they had got out of the city and were heading for 'The Red Cow' roundabout. Dave stared longingly at the sign for 'MacDonald's', wondering if he dared suggest stopping for something to eat. He hadn't eaten since before they had boarded the plane, and most of that had ended up in the sick bags. His stomach rumbled loudly. Kerry heard it, and noticed Dave's wistful expression in the mirror.  
  
"Why don't we pull in here for a few minutes," she suggested. "I think we could all us a break."  
  
Luka grunted and quickly pulled into the car park.  
  
----------------------  
  
Half an hour later, fed and watered, they were ready to move on.  
  
"Are you all right to continue driving, or would you like a break?" asked Kerry.  
  
"I will be fine for another few hours," replied Luka. Lowering his voice he whispered, "Do you really want either of these children driving in such heavy traffic?"  
  
Kerry glanced back to where John and Dave were strapped in. John was trying to read a paper. Dave was busy ripping up a napkin and unobtrusively dropping the bits on John's head. So far John looked as if he had a very bad case of dandruff. Looking up, Dave noticed Kerry looking at him, and quickly hid the remains of the napkin with an innocent expression on his face.  
  
Kerry turned back to Luka. "Drive on," she said. "We can let one of them take over when we get out of the city."  
  
------------------------  
  
Half an hour later they were out of the city and stopped on the hard shoulder of the motorway.  
  
John looked up at a billboard, which was advertising the forthcoming All-Ireland Hurling championships. "Hey Dave," he said indicating the sign. "Maybe that's a sport you could go in for. You seem to be getting a lot of practice at it."  
  
Dave didn't reply, because he was doubled over beside the car, reacquainting himself with the bacon and double cheeseburger, extra large fries, chicken nuggets and triple thick shake that he had eaten not so long ago.  
  
Kerry glared at John as she gently patted Dave on the shoulder. "It's okay, Dave," she said soothingly. "Just let it all out, you'll feel better afterwards."  
  
Finally Dave straightened up and leaned wearily against the car.   
  
"Wash your mouth out with this," instructed Kerry handing him a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks chief," said Dave, taking a swig and then spitting it out, grateful to get rid of the taste of vomit. Taking a long swallow of it, he said, "Ah, that's better."  
  
"I think you'd better ride up front for a while," said Kerry, while thinking "we'll never get there if we're stopping every five minutes for Malucci to puke."  
  
"Hey, why does he get to ride in the front," complained John. "I don't want to be stuck in the back any longer."  
  
Kerry smiled sweetly at him and said, "In that case Carter, you can take over the driving for a while."  
  
Ignoring his protests, she pushed him into the drivers seat and pulled Luka into the back seat with her.   
  
"Hmm," she thought. "Maybe this road trip won't be so bad after all."  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's notes   
  
Aer Lingus - Irish airline  
Celtic Tiger - current 'buzz-word' for the Irish economy  
Punt - Irish currency  
'Pogue mo thoin' is not a greeting :-)  
(unless you want a fist in the mouth g) actual translation is 'kiss my ass'  
  
Fiat Punto, I'm sure there would be larger cars available to hire at Dublin airport, but that wouldn't be as much fun.  
  
Stick shift - again I'm sure automatic cars are available, but this is more fun  
  
Hurling - a sport quite popular in Ireland, (has nothing to do with vomiting, unless you drink too much to celebrate your team winning g)  
  
  



	2. Road Trip - 2

Road Trip 2  
  
Kerry dipped her hand idly in the water as the boat moved on. Looking up she smiled at Dave, who was gently rowing the boat across the placid lake. Kerry watched his muscles rippling as he moved the oars back and forth. The sweat shone on his bare chest. Carter had Kerry's feet in his lap and was gently massaging them. He carefully caressed each toe, before moving on to her arches and instep. Kerry squirmed as he lightly brushed the soles of her feet. Leaning back she rested her upper body across Luka's legs. Brushing the hair from her face, he teased her with a strawberry, before lowering it to her waiting mouth. Leaning over he kissed her. Kerry enjoyed the taste of the strawberry. She enjoyed the taste of Luka even more. Sighing with contentment, she started opening the buttons of her blouse, providing a not so subtle hint of the direction she wanted Luka to move his mouth.  
  
Luka smiled down at her and said, "Hold on tight, this is going to get bumpy." Kerry was puzzled, wondering why Carter's voice was coming out of Luka's mouth.  
  
Her eyes flew open in surprise and she realized that the car was veering off the road. Carter was wrestling with the wheel trying to guide them to safety. Kerry clutched frantically at the nearest solid object to brace herself. The fact that it happened to be Luka was a happy coincidence.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was really less than a minute, Carter got the car under control and stopped on the hard shoulder.   
  
"What the hell happened?" asked Luka.  
  
"A tire blew out," said Carter. Turning around he asked, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
Kerry saw his eyes widen as he looked at her. Glancing down, she started to blush as she realized that the top few buttons of her blouse were undone, giving Carter the view of a lifetime.   
  
"We're fine," she said, as she hurriedly straightened herself up.  
  
Dave sat up in the front seat rubbing his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he asked  
  
-----------------  
  
A few minutes later, they were all standing on the road looking at the tire.  
  
"Yes, that is a flat tire all right," said Luka, giving it an experimental kick.  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes to change it," said Dave.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering Dave," said Carter as he unlocked the trunk.  
  
"Hey, 'tire-changing' is my middle name," said Dave good-naturedly as he started unloading the cases.   
  
Dave pulled the spare tire out of the trunk and said "Uh-oh."  
  
"Uh-oh what?" asked Kerry apprehensively, while wondering what else was going to go wrong. "Don't tell me it's flat as well?"  
  
"No chief, it's fine. It's just that it's a space-saver tire and not a regular one."  
  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
  
"Meaning that we can't drive faster than forty-five miles an hour, and we're only supposed to drive it to the nearest garage."  
  
"How far do you think we are from Galway?" Luka asked Kerry.  
  
Kerry shrugged uncertainly. "Well it's been about three hours since we left Dublin. The country isn't that wide. We can't be more than an hour or two away."  
  
-------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Dave was still wrestling with the tire change, and mentally cursing whoever had tightened the nuts the previous time. Luka and Kerry were balanced precariously on her suitcase. Carter was sitting on Dave's backpack, flipping idly through a book.   
  
"Hey guys, this must be a really violent country," said Carter in an effort to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Kerry lazily, as she leaned against Luka, telling herself that it was just to avoid falling.  
  
"Yeah, I mean just look at all the place names that begin with 'Kill'. There's Kilkee, Kilbaha, Kilrush, Killaloe, Kilcormac, Kilmacud, Kilkenny."  
  
"I have heard of that one," said Luka. "I believe it is twinned with a small mountain town in Colorado."  
  
Kerry ignored his comment and turned her attention to Carter. "Where did you find out all that?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
Carter waved the book at her. "It's all in this guide book of Dave's."  
  
"Guide book?" said Kerry. Snatching the book from Carter, she thumbed quickly through it. Pushing herself up off the cases, she limped over to Dave and swatted him on the head with it.   
  
"Ouch chief, what was that for?" asked Dave in surprise.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had this?" asked Kerry, waving the book in his face.  
  
Straightening up Dave said, "It's only something I picked up in the airport. What's the big deal?"  
  
"The 'big deal' is that guide books usually have maps in them."  
  
Kerry quickly unfolded the map and spread it out on the hood of the car. "Maybe now we can find out how to get to Galway."  
  
"It would help if we knew exactly where we are now," commented Luka dryly.  
  
All eyes turned to Carter.  
  
"How should I know?" said Carter helplessly.  
  
"Well you were driving," said Dave. "What's the matter? Did you have your eyes closed?"  
  
"Of course not. But I was concentrating on going in the right direction. I didn't see the point in remembering place names."  
  
"Think Carter," ordered Kerry. "Surely you can remember a signpost?"  
  
Carter racked his brains frantically. The trouble was, that every place seemed to have two names. And many of the names were so unpronounceable that it was difficult to remember them.   
  
"Have a look at the map," suggested Luka. "Maybe that will jog your memory."  
  
Carter quickly reeled off a few names, and Kerry found them on the map. "I don't believe it Carter," she said in exasperation. "You've been ziz-zagging up and down the country. I thought I told you to head west?"  
  
"I thought I was heading west," said Carter defensively. "It's just difficult to tell what direction 'west' is, when the sun is behind the clouds most of the time."  
  
"Well, why didn't you stop and ask for directions?" asked Kerry. "I should never have let you drive."  
  
"Hey, I didn't want to drive in the first place. You just wanted to get in the back seat."  
  
"Hey c'mon guys, lighten up," said Dave. "This is supposed to be a vacation."  
  
"Shut up Dave," said Carter and Kerry simultaneously.   
  
"There is no need for all this petty bickering," said Luka. "All we have to do is to keep driving until we come to a place that is on the map. Then we can get the tire repaired, and plan out our route. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," they agreed.   
  
-----------------------  
  
They resumed their journey. To Kerry's disgust, Luka had insisted on taking over the driving. He had not explained his reasons for doing so, but Kerry was sure it was to ensure that their speed was kept at a safe level. Dave had been left in the front seat to prevent any further travel sickness, which left Carter to sit with Kerry in the back seat. Since neither Kerry nor Carter wished to talk to each other, Dave had fallen asleep again soon after the car started moving, and Luka found it difficult to carry on a conversation with someone sitting behind him, the journey passed in silence.   
  
A few minutes later, they passed a sign for Shinrone. A quick check of the map didn't reveal the name, so they kept on going. A little bit later they passed by a small airfield with a lot of planes buzzing around. "We should wake Dave," suggested Luka. "I am sure he would like to see this."  
  
"No way," said Carter. "We don't want him spewing all over the car."  
  
"It is not his fault if he is prone to travel sickness," said Luka. "Have some sympathy."  
  
"It is his fault if he makes a pig of himself, and pays the price later on," said Carter. "Anyway it's too late now, we've gone past it."  
  
They came to the top of a hill passing a sign that said 'Welcome to Birr'.  
"At last," said Kerry with relief. "Somewhere that's actually on the map."  
  
"Even better," said Luka, "Here is a garage. We should be able to get the tire mended."  
  
He quickly pulled into the D.R. Tyres car park.   
  
------------------  
  
A few minutes later Luka came out of the office and sat behind the wheel again.  
"Good news and bad news," he said. "Good news; they can fix the tire. Bad news; they are really busy, so they won't have it fixed until tomorrow morning."  
  
"It could be worse," said Kerry resignedly. "Galway isn't too far from Birr. We should be able to get there in about two hours. The conference doesn't start until the day after tomorrow. We can stay here overnight, drive there tomorrow, and still have plenty of time."  
Kerry was secretly thinking to herself, 'with any luck they'll be short on rooms and some of us will have to double up, at least that's what always happens in the movies'.  
  
Luka drove into the center of the small town and followed the directions he had been given to reach the car park.  
  
"We passed by a hotel on the way," said Kerry. "Shall we see if there are any vacant rooms?"   
  
"Lead on," said Luka, relieved that things seemed to be going slightly better. "What about the luggage?"  
  
"We'd better leave it here. No point in dragging it all the way to the hotel until we find out if they've any vacancies. Carter do want to come with us or stay here?"  
  
"I think I'd like to stroll around for a bit, maybe stretch my legs," replied Carter. "Shall we wake Dave?"  
  
Kerry shook her head. "We won't be too long. I'll just leave a note in case he wakes up while we're gone."  
  
--------------------------  
  
A few minutes after the three had gone, Dave yawned and opened his eyes. Blinking tiredly he noticed Kerry's note on the dashboard. 'Stay here. We'll be back soon. Kerry Weaver M.D.'  
He pushed open the door and climbed out of the car. Yawning again, he stretched himself and looked around to see where he was. Hey cool, he thought seeing a 'Ford Prefect' car only a few meters away. Man those things are rare. Looking around he noticed a second one, then a 'Silver Ghost'. A chill ran down his spine as he realized that the Punto was the only car in the car park that was less than fifty years old. "What the hell's going on?" he thought. He looked at the street. A group of people were walking past the entrance to the car park. Dave couldn't believe his eyes; they were all dressed like something out of an old movie.   
"This is not happening, this is not happening," he repeated to himself. Hearing the sound of an airplane overhead, he glanced up and let out a strangled yelp as he realized that it was a biplane, at least sixty years old.   
  
Then someone put a hand on his shoulder and he screamed.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Road Trip - 3

Road Trip 3  
--------------------------  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. Several wrong turnings, a bout of travel sickness and a flat tire later, they arrived in Birr. Kerry and Luka went looking for accommodation; Carter went for a walk leaving Dave asleep in the car. Waking up alone, Dave was disturbed to notice that their car was surrounded by cars, all at least fifty years old, the people seemed to be all dressed in very old-fashioned costumes.  
  
--------------------  
  
"This is not happening, this is not happening," he repeated to himself. Hearing the sound of an airplane overhead, he glanced up and let out a strangled yelp as he realized that it was a biplane, at least sixty years old.   
  
Then someone put a hand on his shoulder and he screamed.  
  
Dave spun around with his hands raised defensively. To his relief it was only Carter standing there with an amused expression on his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that Carter," said Dave.  
  
"What's up Malucci?" asked Carter with a grin. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Don't you notice anything weird about this place?" asked Dave, indicating the car park.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Carter, look at the cars, the people, even the planes. They're all so old," said Dave frantically.   
  
Carter was going to spin it out a bit longer but seeing the worried expression on Dave's face he relented. "Don't worry Dave, you're not going crazy. We've just got here in the middle of the 'Vintage Week' festival."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They hold it every year in August," explained Carter. "They have a big parade, a couple of concerts, a lot of fun things. They decorate all the shop windows and a lot of people dress up in costume." Carter's tone was a bit patronizing. He carefully ignored the fact that he too had been a bit unnerved by all the vintage costumes and décor around the place until he had seen a poster explaining it all in one of the shop windows.  
  
"Man, that's a relief," said Dave. "I thought we'd been sucked through a time warp or something."  
  
"You've been reading too many comic books Dave."  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile Kerry and Luka had made their way to Dooley's hotel in the middle of Birr, to see if they could book some rooms.  
  
"Please let them be short of rooms, please let them be short of rooms," said Kerry to herself as the receptionist checked her computer.  
  
"I'm afraid all we have are two double rooms," said the woman apologetically. "And everywhere else is probably booked out for Vintage Week."  
  
"Oh dear," said Kerry, while stifling a smile, and shouting inwardly 'yes, yes, yes'.  
  
"I am not sure if that will be suitable," said Luka.   
  
"Well, I'll tell you what we can do," said the receptionist helpfully. "We can put up a folding bed in the bigger double room, and split you up three in that room and one in the other. Would that suit you?"  
  
"That would be most acceptable," said Luka with a smile, which nearly made the receptionist swoon and fall off her chair.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," said Kerry, with a false smile, while inwardly cursing the helpfulness and efficiency of the Irish. Oh well she shrugged. The day wasn't over yet, and the night didn't have to be lonely if she played her cards right. All she had to do was persuade Dave and Carter to disappear for the evening, leaving Luka and herself to while away the hours together.  
  
"Kerry?" said Luka, wondering why she had such a faraway expression on her face. "I said shall we get our bags now?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, let's go." Almost as an afterthought she asked the receptionist, "Would you happen to have a local guide book? It's just that since we're here for the rest of the day, it would be a shame not to see the sights."  
Inwardly she wondered if such a small place as Birr (situated in the heart of Ireland, pop 4000) could possibly hold anything of interest. Still she was sure Carter and Dave could be 'persuaded' to find a pub to go to for the evening leaving her and Luka to sit and talk and......  
  
Luka watched the faraway expression reappear on Kerry's face, with a trace of bemusement on his own. "What was it with this woman?" he wondered. "She never behaved like this in Chicago."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kerry sprawled on her double bed and thumbed her way through the guidebook. She was pleasantly surprised to find that as well as the events for the Vintage Week festival which was currently running, there was also an exhibition in the Birr Heritage and Scientific center in the grounds of Birr Castle. That and the telescope should keep both Carter and Dave happy for a few hours thought Kerry, while Luka and I wander round the 'Millennium Gardens' and take in the worlds tallest box hedges. Kerry rolled onto her back and started thinking on how exactly she could persuade the group to split up.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the 'boys' room;  
  
"Well I cannot possibly sleep on that bed," said Luka, indicating the folding bed disdainfully. "It is so short that my feet would be sticking out at the end. One of you two will have to sleep in it. The other will have to share with me." And hopefully no one will hear about this back in Chicago he thought to himself.  
  
"You're shorter than me Dave," said Carter. "I'll have to sleep with Dr Kovac."  
  
"I am not shorter than you Carter," said Dave indignantly. "Am I Dr Kovac?"  
  
"I think if we are going to be sleeping together we may as well all be on a first name basis," said Luka resignedly. He regarded the two younger men, trying to decide which of them was more likely to take up less of the room in the double bed. It was hard to choose between them. Carter was slightly taller, but Dave was broader in the shoulder. "Carter you are slightly taller. You can sleep in the double bed. But no kicking or stealing the blankets."  
  
"Yes!" said Carter triumphantly, throwing himself onto the bed and stretching out.  
  
Dave threw his bag onto the folding bed and started rummaging through it for his toothbrush, muttering unsavory comments under his breath that cast doubts on both Luka's and Carter's parentage. Finding his camera, he brightened somewhat. "So Luka and Carter want to share a bed with each other," he thought to himself. "Well, I'm sure Randi and the others will be interested in that." Now all he had to do was make sure that neither Carter nor Luka slept lightly tonight. An evil grin swept across his face.  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's notes  
  
Vintage Week is a ten day long festival held in Birr every August for the last thirty-odd years (shameless plug alert)  
Not everyone dresses in costume, but there are a lot of old cars and planes around.  
All places in this installment do exist (honest)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Road Trip - 4

Road Trip 4  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. Dave met some Irish girls who told him that 'Pogue mo thoin' was a traditional Irish greeting. (It isn't g)  
  
When last we left our intrepid explorers, they had arrived in Birr (a small town in the middle of Ireland) during the annual Vintage Week festival. A flat tire forced them to seek accommodation in Birr for the night. Kerry was disappointed to find out that although accommodation was limited, she still didn't have the opportunity to share with Luka. Luka, Dave and Carter tried to sort out who would share the double bed, in their room, and who would be relegated to a small folding bed. Dave lost, but contented himself by thinking up various plots involving cameras and two soundly sleeping roommates.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kerry plotted in her room on the best way to ensure that she and Luka spent the evening together. "Ah-ha," she thought triumphantly. A Millennium Flower Festival Concert given by the 'Dublin Millennium Quartet and the Birr Choral Society'. That would be perfect. She was sure that Dave would have little or no interest in either flower arrangements or classical music. Carter might be interested, but she was equally sure that Dave could be 'persuaded' to take Carter out for a few drinks, leaving her and Luka to attend the concert.   
  
A trip round the castle grounds should keep them occupied until then, she thought. Looking at her watch, she realized it was almost time to meet in the coffee shop as arranged. Smoothing down her clothes, she grabbed the tourist guides and left the room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dave was sitting in the coffee shop, when Kerry crutched in.   
  
"Yo chief, over here," he called. Kerry quickly sat down beside him, slightly embarrassed at the attention she was attracting.  
  
"I was talking to the receptionist," Dave said, grinning. "She said there's about forty pubs in the town. I thought I might check a few of them out tonight. What do you think? Want to come along?"  
  
"I think I'll pass on that," said Kerry smiling. "But you might like to ask Carter to join you."  
  
"I dunno. D'you think he'd be interested?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure of it. In fact you should definitely make sure he comes along with you."  
  
"But that would leave you alone with Luka. You be okay with that?" Dave had an innocent look on his face as he said that. He was well aware that Kerry wanted him and Carter out of the way. Well, he had no objections.  
  
"Oh I'm sure we'll find some way of 'amusing' ourselves," replied Kerry with an equally innocent look.  
  
------------------------  
  
After a few coffees, they decided to visit the castle grounds.   
The man at the desk handed Kerry the tickets and maps to the grounds. Noticing her crutch he said, "You might want to avoid some of the paths near the fernery. It's after raining not so long ago, and they could be a bit slippery, plus some of the bridges might be a bit tricky for you."  
  
"Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, I have three strong men to carry me if necessary."  
  
Dave sniggered as he heard this. He knew exactly which of them would be called upon to 'volunteer' if it proved necessary to carry the chief anywhere.  
  
------------------------  
  
They decided to start with the Historic Science Centre exhibition.   
  
"Wow," said Dave, in awe as they passed through the semi-lit rooms. "This is so cool."  
  
They moved into another room. Luka started quoting some poetry. "...I would spread the cloths under your feet. But I being poor have only my dreams. I have spread my dreams under your feet. Tread lightly for you tread upon my dreams."  
  
"That's beautiful," said Kerry. "And so romantic. I didn't know you were so poetic."  
  
Dave stifled a guffaw. "Dude, it's written up on the walls."  
  
Kerry glared at him. "Thank you for spoiling the mood," she hissed angrily as soon as Luka was out of earshot. "Just remember, you and Carter are not accompanying us to the concert tonight."  
  
"Hey, a couple of hours sitting on hard pews, listening to music that's a couple of hundred years old? I think I can live without the pleasure."  
  
"Just make sure you don't get back to the hotel too early."  
  
"No worries chief. And when we get back to County, no night duty for a month, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
-------------------------  
  
An hour later, Kerry stood in the shower in her hotel room and let the warm water wash the last of the mud from her aching body. The trip around the gardens had not gone quite as planned. Things had started out all right. They had all agreed that the telescope was a marvel of engineering, considering that it had originally been built in the 1840's, and had only recently been restored. They had been lucky enough to see the movement of it being demonstrated. Although Dave had been quite amused by the sight of the long barrel being raised and lowered between the two stone walls. He had said something to Carter, about it reminding him of something. Kerry hadn't heard exactly what it had reminded him of, but she had heard Carter telling him to "Grow up Malucci."  
  
Then, as they had headed towards the Fernery, it had started to rain. Only a little at first, but by the time they had reached the far corner of the demesne, it had become a heavy downpour. As they had been warned, the paths were starting to become slippery.   
  
"Kerry, I do not think we should take this path," said Luka. "Remember, this is the one we were warned about."  
  
"Don't be so fussy," snapped Kerry. The rain, which had been quite pleasant at first, was starting to irritate her. "I'll be fine."  
  
Luka shrugged and followed her as she crutched her way down the path. She had barely got a couple of meters when she slipped and fell. Luka had tried to help her up, but had lost his balance and landed on top of her. If the rain hadn't been so heavy, she would have quite enjoyed the experience. Luckily, or so she thought, Dave and Carter hadn't been too far ahead of them, and hearing their yells had come back to help.  
  
"You guys want us to leave you alone," said Dave smirking at the sight.  
  
"Just help us up," ordered Kerry, looking around for her crutch, and cursing when she saw it was just out of reach. By the time they had all regained their feet, everyone was thoroughly soaked and covered with mud. It was decided to cut the visit short, to allow everyone to shower and change before the evenings events. Of course as soon as they had left the grounds, the rain stopped and the sun started shining again.   
  
"Oh well," she thought, stepping out of the shower and toweling herself dry. "Maybe I'll have better luck tonight."  
  
---------------------  
  
So, later that night, Kerry and Luka went to the 'Millennium Flower Festival Concert', while Dave and Carter went in search of a pub.   
  
---------------------  
  
Kerry sat on the hard pew near the doors and listened to the Archdeacon fill in the congregation on the background to the Festival, and the organizers. She was still amazed by the beautiful arrangements and tableaux that she had seen before taking her seat. And to make things even better, there were so many people attending, that everyone had to squeeze in as close as possible to make room.   
  
As the musicians started playing a piece by Handel, Kerry heard the doors open and looked to see who was arriving late. "Wow," she thought, as a man, who looked to be in his early fifties walked in, brushing a few spots of rain off his suit. He looked a bit like Alex Trebeck, only with a bit more silver in his hair. "Damm, he's good-looking," she thought to herself. It was just a pity that he was so obviously 'with' the woman who had entered at the same time. "Oh well," thought Kerry, turning her attention back to Luka, and wondering could she squeeze a bit closer to him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Later that night Carter sat on the bed with a towel wrapped around him and surveyed the contents of his suitcase. "Let's see," he thought, "One suit has oil and grease on it, from helping to change the tire, one is covered with mud from the castle grounds, and one got ruined in the pub." He sniffed curiously at his last suit. He remembered the pint of Guinness being thrown over him, but what were the other stains. Probably best not to know, he decided as he folded the jacket neatly, and wondered what he was going to wear now. "This is all your fault Malucci," he called towards the bathroom.   
  
"What?" asked Dave as he emerged toweling dry his hair. "I'm not the one who threw the drink at you."  
  
"No, but they were aiming it at you only you moved."  
  
"I don't get it," said Dave with a bemused expression on his face. "I thought Irish people were supposed to be friendly. I mean all I said was, 'Pogue mo thoin' and asked were there any 'BIFFO's' around."  
  
Carter looked at him suspiciously. They had been having a good time in the pub, listening to the traditional Irish music, and enjoying a few pints of Guinness. But the atmosphere had changed dramatically once Dave had started trying out the few words of Irish he had been taught by the girls in the airport. "Dave, do you even know what a 'BIFFO' is?"  
  
Dave shrugged, causing the towel round his waist to fall. Bending down to pick it up he said, "Not really. They just said that if I stopped in the center of Ireland I might see one."  
  
Carter sighed. "Well I don't think it's a compliment. Look at this, it's ruined." He held out the trousers for Dave's inspection.  
  
"Don't get so agitated. It'll clean up fine. Beer washes out no problem. Trust me, I know."  
  
"This is not a pair of jeans we're talking about here, Malucci. This is quality material. Look at it."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest Carter. C'mon we had some fun, well before they chased us out of 'The Muddy Duck'."  
  
"Yeah, well I just hope Kerry and Luka had more fun than we did. Having to run for our lives from a drunken mob is not my idea of a good time."   
  
---------------------------  
  
Luka accompanied Kerry to her room after the concert. Both had found the music and singing to be most enjoyable. Kerry had been so entertained that she had almost forgotten the real reason she was there.   
  
"So, this is good-night," said Luka, as they stopped outside her room. "I have had a most pleasant evening Kerry."  
  
"Oh the evening doesn't have to end here," said Kerry with a demure smile, as she leaned against the door.   
  
Luka took her hand and kissed it gently. "It is late, and we have an early start tomorrow. Pleasant dreams Kerry," he said, and then walked away.   
  
Kerry watched his retreating form and sighed heavily. "Man, he had a cute ass," she thought, "and he's so sweet natured as well. But why the hell couldn't he be a little less of a gentleman, and come in for a nightcap." Shrugging she went into her room. "Oh well, there's always Galway."  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Next week on 'Road Trip'  
Kerry has pleasant dreams, Luka and Carter don't  
Dave gets his turn behind the wheel and they finally leave Birr  
  
---------------------------  
  
Authors note  
The lines that Luka quotes are from a poem by W.B.Yeats.   
(I don't know which one, but they are written on the wall in the Centre)  
The 'Alex Trebeck' look-alike is a real person. He likes ER, but doesn't like Kerry, which is why I had her drooling all over him. G  
'Pogue mo thoin' is not a greeting :-)  
(unless you want a fist in the mouth g) actual translation is 'kiss my ass'  
BIFFO - if you ask a person from Offaly, what this means they'll say Bright Intelligent Fellow From Offaly  
Anyone else will say Big Ignorant F****r From Offaly (Birr is in Offaly g)  
Don't worry, I will get them to Galway eventually :-)  



	5. Road Trip - 5

Road Trip 4  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. A flat tire forced them to stay overnight in Birr (a small town in the middle of Ireland). Kerry and Luka went to a concert, but Luka was too much of a gentleman for Kerry's liking. Meanwhile, Dave and Carter got chased out a pub (ruining Carter's last suit) after Dave tried out a few Irish phrases he had learned.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kerry yawned, as she got ready for bed. Maybe it had been a good thing that Luka hadn't accepted her offer of a nightcap. After all it had been a long day. Sighing, she slipped beneath the bedclothes and was soon asleep.  
  
"Kerry," said Luka as he slipped in beside her. "I am sorry I did not say yes earlier. Am I too late?"  
  
A little voice at the back of Kerry's mind told her, "you're only dreaming. He's not really there."   
Another little voice was saying, "So what. It's as close as I've gotten all year, now shut up and stop annoying me."  
  
"Oh yes," she moaned in her sleep.  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back in his room, Luka was trying to mediate between Carter and Dave.   
  
"C'mon Carter, switch the light off. I'm trying to sleep," moaned Dave. Actually he didn't want to sleep, but he wanted Luka and Carter to go to sleep.  
  
"Just a few more pages," said Carter. "This is really good."   
  
"Luka," said Dave plaintively.  
  
Luka sat up in the bed growling under his breath. Grabbing Carter's copy of 'Tara Road', he threw it into the corner of the room. "Now," he growled. "Turn off the lights, and I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until morning. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Luka." "Yes Luka," said Carter and Dave simultaneously.  
  
Carter turned out the lights. "Goodnight Luka. Goodnight Dave."  
  
"Goodnight Carter. Goodnight Dave," said Luka.  
  
"Goodnight John-Boy," said Dave. "Ow," he said in a muffled voice as Luka's pillow hit him in the face.   
  
--------------------------  
  
In spite of his efforts, Dave fell asleep. Waking a few hours later, he debated whether or not to carry out his original scheme for embarrassing Luka and Carter. After all, he was nice and comfortable. Well almost comfortable. Ah screw it. Why should they enjoy the double bed, when he was curled up on the tiny folding bed that creaked every time he moved? Carefully using the sound of Carter's snores as cover he crawled out of his bed and carefully rummaged in his bag for his camera. He congratulated himself on his foresight in bringing the small pencil torch that he now switched on. Not that he had had this scenario in mind when he had packed it.  
  
He hoped that the flash wouldn't wake either Carter or Luka. Thinking quickly, he aimed the camera at the bed, took a quick picture and then hopped back into his bed. Pulling the covers up, he held his breath waiting to hear if either of his roommates were waking up.   
  
After a few minutes had passed he guessed that neither were going to wake. Grinning, he walked over to the bed. Luka had fallen asleep with his arms stretched out above his head. Carter was curled up on his side. It only took a minute for Dave to roll Carter over closer to Luka and move Luka's arm around Carter. Quickly he took the photo.   
  
Dave was about to reposition them for another photo, when Luka stirred in his sleep, put his other arm around Carter pulling him closer. Dave stifled a laugh. Man there was going to be some fun when the pair woke up next morning.   
  
He resisted the temptation to reposition them and contented himself with taking another photo. Chuckling to himself he returned to his own bed and settled himself, content with a job well done.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kerry woke the next morning with a smile on her face and the memories of a very enjoyable dream.  
  
Carter also woke with a smile on his face. It faded as soon as he realized who his sleeping companion was. With a yelp, he tried to push himself away.  
  
Luka awoke from a dream of being chased by a red-haired woman. Feeling a warm body nestled against him, he instinctively pulled it closer to him. Opening his eyes he looked into Carter's face. Swearing in Croatian he pushed Carter away.   
  
"Morning guys," said Dave walking out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Luka and Carter eyed Dave suspiciously. He looked at them innocently. "You guys were certainly making a hell of a lot of noise last night. Man I could hardly sleep for the creaking of bedsprings."  
  
Luka tried to regain his composure. It wasn't easy when he was only wearing boxer shorts. "I apologize if I kept you awake Dave. I did not realize how noisy this bed was."  
  
"Hey, no sweat. Actually it was the talking that annoyed me more."  
  
"Talking?" said Carter. "Uh, which of us was it?"  
  
"Yes," said Luka, "and what were we saying?"  
  
"Well it was very muffled, so I couldn't tell which of you it was. But it sounded very romantic."  
  
Luka and Carter looked at each other, and moved a bit further away.  
  
Dave turned and went back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Man, the look on their faces. Just a pity he hadn't had the camera handy. Oh well, maybe next time.   
  
---------------------  
  
Breakfast that morning was a rather subdued affair. Kerry would have commented on the fact that Carter and Luka seemed to be treading on eggshells around each other, but she was too wrapped up in the memories of her dreams. If Luka was even half as competent in real life as in her imagination...  
  
"So John," said Kerry. "Dave told me you got into Luka's pants?"   
  
Luka choked on his tea. Carter spluttered his all over the table. Dave sat back looking smug.  
  
Kerry continued, "You know you really should have brought some casual clothes with you. After all we're not going to be at the conference the whole time."  
  
---------------------  
  
After breakfast, they replaced the now mended tire, and set off again for Galway. It was now Dave's turn to drive. Before leaving, Kerry had bought a map, and received detailed directions from the receptionist.  
  
"We should be in Galway before lunch," she said as she strapped herself into the back of the car beside Carter. She had intended to sit in the front, to make sure that Dave was following the directions correctly, but Luka had insisted that he sit in the front so that he could stretch his legs. "I will make sure we take the correct road," he said firmly as he strapped himself in.  
  
--------------------  
  
They were on the road less than ten minutes when they saw the hitchhiker.   
  
"Chief," said Dave, "Can we stop and pick him up, please?"  
  
"No," said Kerry, examining her map. "No hitchhikers. We've no room."  
  
"But he has a fridge," protested Dave.   
  
"Sure he does Dave," said Kerry, not looking up. Dave watched the rearview mirror as the hitchhiker disappeared from view. Man, that would have been cool, picking up a guy with a fridge. Sighing he turned back to the road ahead, thinking that at least he wasn't likely to get travel sick while driving.  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Next week on Road Trip  
They finally reach Galway, but nobody warned the Galwegians.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Author's notes  
  
The hitchhiker with the fridge is the star of a (non-fiction) book called 'Around Ireland with a fridge', in which (as a result of a drunken bet), a man hitchhiked around Ireland, accompanied by a small fridge.  
(honest)  
  
  
  



	6. Road Trip - 6

Road Trip 6  
  
Kerry and Luka and Dave and Carter  
  
Rated PG-13, for some slash innuendo  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. Staying overnight in Birr, Kerry dreamed of Luka, and Dave had some fun with a camera, and two sleeping roommates. Next morning, with Dave driving, they set off for Galway.  
  
---------------------  
  
About half an hour later, the Punto was again pulled up by the roadside. This time however it was neither a flat tire, nor Dave's travel sickness, which had stopped the quartette. They had arrived at the bridge across the Shannon at Portomna, just as it had opened to let a few boats pass through. The three men took the opportunity to stretch their legs, knowing that Kerry would not let them stop again until they reached Galway. Kerry sat in the back seat and watched as Carter and Luka went to opposite sides of the bridge to watch the boats. Dave had told her about his 'photography session' the previous night. Initially she had been annoyed with him, but on hearing that both Luka and Carter had only been wearing boxer shorts to bed, she had simply requested that he make copies of all the photos for her own 'private collection'.  
  
Carter stared moodily at the swirling waters of the Shannon. He tried to put his hands in his pockets, but failed miserably. Carter cursed Dave under his breath, as he realized that he didn't have any pockets in his sweatpants. This was all Dave's fault, he was sure of it. If it hadn't been for Dave, he wouldn't have ruined his last pair of trousers, and been forced to wear his sweatpants. Carter supposed he was lucky that he had the sweatpants to wear today, but that had meant sleeping only in boxer shorts last night.  
  
He flushed in embarrassment at the memory of waking up that morning in Luka's arms, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts.   
  
---------------------  
  
Luka on the other side of the bridge was also feeling slightly embarrassed. Of all the colleagues of his he could have woken up next to, he had to pick Carter. Still, it could have been worse, he thought. It had only been out of politeness to his roommates that he had bothered to wear anything to bed at all.   
  
----------------------  
  
Finally the bridge swung closed again. As the barriers were about to be raised, Kerry suddenly realized that someone was missing. "Where the hell is Malucci?" she yelled.  
  
Carter and Luka looked at each other in surprise. "I thought he was with you?" said Luka.   
  
"Was no one keeping an eye on him?" asked Kerry, frowning.  
  
"Hey, he's not my problem," grumbled Carter. "Last I saw he was walking along the bridge."  
  
"Well don't just sit there Carter," snapped Kerry, "Go and find him."  
  
Carter muttered under his breath as he got out of the car. Luka started to climb out as well.  
  
"Actually, you'd better wait here," said Kerry, in her most guileless tone. "Someone will have to move the car out of the line of traffic, and it can't be me."  
  
Luka shrugged and moved over to the drivers seat.  
  
---------------------  
  
Carter had walked almost to the end of the bridge before he found Dave.   
  
Dave was talking to a young copper haired woman, who was sitting behind the wheel of another turquoise Fiat Punto. Seeing Dave's efforts at flirting, Carter decided to have a little fun at Dave's expense.   
  
"Dave, darling," said Carter as he hurried to Dave's side and put his arm around his shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you. The bridge is about to open and we're blocking all the traffic."  
  
"Carter, what the hell are you doing?" asked Dave in horror. "You'll have to excuse him," he said to Kendra, the woman in the car. "He's been out in the sun too long."  
  
"Oh, honey," said Carter to Dave, "You don't have to pretend that we're just friends, it's all quite legal here now."  
  
Dave saw the evil gleam in Carter's eyes. He also saw the amused expression on Kendra's face. "Two can play at that game," he thought to himself.   
  
Putting a big smile on his face, he put his arm around Carter. "Kendra, I'd like you to meet Carter, the light of my life."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Carter," said Kendra, hoping that the traffic would start moving quickly. "So, are you two here on holidays?" she asked politely.  
  
"Actually it's our honeymoon," said Dave, "Isn't it Carter?"   
  
Carter fixed a grin on his face. "We'd better get back to the car Dave, we wouldn't want to cause a tailback." Inwardly he was groaning, and cursing the impulse that had started all this.  
  
"Sure thing dear," said Dave. "Bye Kendra, nice meeting you," he said, and then headed back to the car.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Carter hissed at Dave, "Honeymoon?"  
  
"Hey, you started it."  
  
---------------------  
  
By the time they got back to the car, Luka had been forced to pull off the road, to let the rest of the traffic past. As Kendra drove by in her Punto, Dave grabbed Carter and pulled him into a hug. Luka and Kerry watched open-mouthed.   
  
"Did you see...?" asked Kerry.   
  
"No, I did not," said Luka firmly, "and neither did you."  
  
Finally the last of the cars had passed them, and they were able to set off once more.  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
---------------------------  
  
  



	7. Road Trip - 7

Road Trip 6  
  
Kerry and Luka and Dave and Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. Staying overnight in Birr, Kerry dreamed of Luka, and Dave had some fun with a camera, and two sleeping roommates. Next morning, with Dave driving, they set off for Galway.  
  
---------------------  
  
For a change, the journey was going smoothly. The sun was shining, the windows were rolled down and all the passengers were enjoying the scenic Irish countryside (shameless plug alert g). That is until they passed too close to a farm.   
  
Luka was driving when he caught a hint of a scent that had once been as familiar to him as that of his own brand of hair mousse. Hmm, he breathed in the heady aroma of a traditional farmyard. Ah, it reminded him so much of home. He rolled down the window to savor the moment.  
  
"Oh god, what's that disgusting smell?" said Carter, holding his nose.  
  
"It's not me," said Dave hurriedly, knowing that he was usually the first person to be blamed.   
  
"It's coming from outside the car," said Kerry hastily rolling up her window. Both she and Carter were looking rather pale as they sniffed the air.   
  
Luka looked in surprise at them. "What are you talking about?" He took another deep breath. "Ahhh, the smell of the slurry being spread on the ground. There is nothing like it."  
  
"Thank god," muttered Kerry under her breath. "Would you mind rolling up the window, please?"  
  
Luka did so ungraciously, muttering under his breath about 'city folk who wouldn't know a good healthy smell if it bit them on the ass'.  
  
As things turned out, it was fortunate that they had rolled up the windows. Okay, the stuffy atmosphere was making Dave a little queasy, but a few miles further along the road they got stuck behind a herd of cows. Several of which managed to decorate the car with their bodily functions.   
  
Kerry stared aghast as yet another cow urinated on the car. "We are getting this car washed at the very next garage," she swore.   
  
------------------------  
  
"What's the next town John?" asked Kerry.   
  
Carter was struggling with the map trying to find the route that they had been given. The directions had seemed a lot clearer an hour ago, in the comfort of the hotel. Matters weren't helped by the fact that he had accidentally bought an Irish language road map. Hesitantly he called out a name from a map.  
  
"We've already passed that one," said Luka.  
  
"When?" asked Kerry, surprised. "I wanted you to stop and get the car cleaned."  
  
"About five minutes ago. You probably blinked and missed it. There was a post office and a few houses. No garage so we wouldn't have been able to clean the car anyway."  
  
"Well, we have to stop somewhere. We can't arrive in Galway looking like..."  
  
"Like we've been shat on by a herd of cows?" said Dave helpfully.  
  
"Thank you Dave," said Kerry, icily.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Half an hour later they had stopped in Loughrea. Kerry and Luka sat on a low wall drinking coffee while Dave and Carter washed the car at the small garage.   
  
"Do you not think I should help them?" asked Luka, sipping his coffee. He was amazed at how good it was. This was real coffee all right. Thick and strong and tasting like the mechanics had washed their oily rags in it before it was boiled for several hours. If their had been room in the car, he would have been tempted to buy the coffee machine and bring it back to Chicago with him, but he would have to make do with drinking as many cups as he could while the car was being washed.  
  
"I'm sure John and Dave can manage fine by themselves," said Kerry. She sipped her coffee and grimaced. She had taken the coffee with milk, and had put several portions of sugar into her paper cup, but she could still taste the coffee. Discreetly she looked around for a suitable place to dump the foul tasting liquid.  
  
"Hmmm," said Luka, watching as Dave 'accidentally' sent a stream of water over Carter's shoes. Carter jumped in shock, and retaliated in kind.  
  
"This is going to be a long journey," he muttered to himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next stage of the journey was spent in silence. Carter, having by now used up all his own clean clothes, was now wearing a t-shirt of Dave's and a pair of Luka's trousers. The t-shirt was the one that Dave had been wearing to the pub, and although Dave claimed to have rinsed it out the previous night, Carter was sure he could still smell traces of Guinness on it. As for the trousers, well, they were slightly snug in the waist, but several inches too long in the legs. Kerry had been most unsympathetic, saying that it was his own fault for getting in a water fight.  
  
Dave was in much better shape (fashion wise, anyway) having produced yet another t-shirt and jeans from his bulging backpack. His suggestion of tying the wet clothes to the car and letting them dry as they traveled had not been accepted.  
  
Carter tried to lighten the mood as they drove closer to Galway City. "This must be a really poor area of the country," he said, pointing to the stone walls that lined the road.  
"See, they can't even afford to use cement in between the stones."   
  
Kerry ignored him. She was annoyed with herself for missing an opportunity to see Luka in a wet t-shirt. She should have known that Dave couldn't simply wash a car without messing around with the water. Still, she had seen Dave and John in wet t-shirts, not to mention a quick glimpse of Dave's chest when he had stripped off his t-shirt.   
  
Her musings were interrupted as the car suddenly pulled onto the hard shoulder and stopped.   
  
Dave flung open the passenger door and ran towards the stone wall. Kerry watched as he leaned over it and started puking.   
  
"I think he is getting better," said Carter. "We're getting a lot further between puking stops."  
  
Kerry glared at him. "I'll go see how he is," said Carter hastily.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dave looked up as Carter's shadow moved into his line of vision.  
  
"How're you doing?" asked Carter sympathetically. He and Dave may have had their differences, but he still felt for the guy. After all it couldn't be easy, being so prone to travel sickness. Of course given the amount of alcohol Dave had consumed the previous night, not to mention the sizeable breakfast he had eaten, it wasn't really surprising that he was now hanging onto the wall and looking rather green.  
  
Dave opened his mouth, and promptly barfed in Carter's direction. Luckily Carter had recognized the signs of impending vomiting and had moved out of the way, otherwise he would have had to ask Kerry if she had any clothes he could borrow.  
  
Carter patted Dave on the back as he heaved. "That's it, get it all out now, and we won't have to stop again before we get to Galway."  
  
Dave lifted his head and glared at Carter, then lowered it hastily as another wave of nausea overtook him.   
  
Back at the car Luka said, "Perhaps we can get a prescription to help Dave on the journey back."  
  
"Something like compazine?" asked Kerry. "I'm sure it's available here."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of sleeping tablets."  
  
------------------------  
  
Fortunately for Kerry's sanity, they didn't have to stop again for Dave. Whether this was due to him getting over his travel sickness or whether he simply had nothing left to throw up, was difficult to say.  
  
As Luka drove around a corner, they were greeted by a sign saying 'Failte go Gallimh'  
  
---------------------  
  
to be continued.  
  
Authors notes.  
See, I told you I'd get them to Galway in part 7 g  
'Failte go Gallimh' is Irish for 'Welcome to Galway'   
Compazine is an anti-nausea drug (I think)  
Slurry is effluent which is sprayed onto crops as a fertilizer (very very pungent g)  
Many parts of Connemara still have stone walls which were built in the traditional way, not using any cement.  
  
  



	8. Road Trip - 8

Road Trip 8  
  
Kerry and Luka and Dave and Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. Kerry spent most of the journey trying to get into Luka's pants. Unfortunately some unfortunate accidents resulting in Carter getting into them first g. (Not like that you filthy minded people you, he simply ran out of clean clothes to wear and had to borrow some). After several misadventures, they arrived on the outskirts of Galway.  
  
------------------  
  
As Luka drove around a corner, they were greeted by a sign saying 'Failte go Gallimh'  
  
"At last," muttered Kerry.   
  
"Does anyone know how to get to the hotel?" asked Luka, as he drove through along the road.  
  
Kerry shook her head. "I think our best bet is to head straight for the University. There should be someone there setting up for the seminar. They'll be able to tell us how to get to the hotel."  
  
"Okay then...how do we get to the University?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be well signposted," replied Kerry.  
  
-------------------  
  
Half an hour later, they were still looking for a signpost, and Dave was starting to get dizzy from all the roundabouts they had gone through.  
  
"Luka, you're sending us round in circles," said Carter. "We've definitely been here before."  
  
"I'd like to see you do any better," muttered Luka under his breath. At every roundabout, each of his traveling companions suggested a different turn off, and then complained loudly when the University failed to materialize in front of them. "I thought you said you had a map of Galway, Kerry," he said out loud.  
  
"I do," said Kerry, blushing slightly, "But it's all in Irish. I can't find the University on it anywhere."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't they speak English here?" asked Dave, with a look of horror on his face. "How am I going to chat up, err I mean get to know, err talk to anyone?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll find some way to communicate," teased Carter.  
  
"Don't be mean, John," said Kerry, smiling at the look on Dave's face. "Don't worry Dave, people do speak English here. You shouldn't have any problem." Well, not more than usual, she thought to herself.  
  
Finally, they pulled over to the side of the road, and called over the first passer-by they saw.  
  
"Excuse me," said Kerry, "I wonder if you could tell us how to get to the University?"  
  
"Well, you have to study really hard," said the young man. "Just kidding. You're not too far away. Just keep going straight, past Rabbittes pub until you come to Eyre Square. That's the big green area. Then go halfway round the square, past the Skeff hotel, and turn left down Shop Street. Turn right at the 'Cellar' bar and you're into Eglington Street. At the end of the street, go left, around a bend and over the Salmon Weir Bridge. Facing you will be the Cathedral. Just go to the right of that and turn right at the petrol station and the main entrance is the first on the right. Got it?"  
  
Kerry was trying to remember the directions. "We have it," said Luka. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Anytime," said the man as he went on his way.  
  
"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad," said Luka, as he pulled out into the road. "Just keep an eye out for those pubs he mentioned."  
  
"Yeah, and if we get lost, we can always ask for directions in one," said Dave, hopefully. "Say, is anyone else hungry."  
  
"Shut up, Dave," chorused the other three.  
  
-----------------  
  
After a few wrong turnings, and more requests for directions, they finally made it as far as the cathedral. Dave looked at the writing on a small building near the river.  
"Thanagamar, conaicamer, bu...buamer, olamer," he read out as they passed.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Maybe it is another Irish greeting," suggested Luka, "You know, like 'pogue mo thoin'." He tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's how it's pronounced," said Dave. "I mean, maybe that's why those people in Birr were annoyed at me. Maybe they don't like tourist mispronouncing their language."  
  
Luka snorted, but made no comment.  
  
-------------------  
  
"There, that's it," exclaimed Kerry, as she saw the sign. 'Collaiste na hOllscoile Gaillimh - University College Galway'.  
  
"Thank god for that," said Dave. The other three looked at him, apprehensively.  
  
"What? No, no, I'm not nauseous. Just stiff from being cramped in the back of this car. Carter's taking up all the leg room."  
  
"I am not," said Carter, indignantly. "You're the one taking up more than your share of space."  
  
"Children, children," said Kerry, smiling at the two of them. "I know it's been a long couple of days, but we're nearly there."  
  
Dave didn't reply. He had his nose pressed up against the window trying to see, if that really was a bicycle hanging at the top of a flagpole beside the car park.  
  
---------------  
  
Following the signs in the College, Kerry and her entourage made their way to the registration desk, which had been set up in the Quad. "Hi, I'm Dr Weaver from Chicago, and these are my colleagues. We're here to register for the seminar."  
  
"Welcome to Galway. I'm Niamh Ni Floinn," said the young woman behind the desk. "Actually, we were expecting you yesterday. What happened? Did you miss your flight?"  
  
"Oh no," said Kerry, "We got to Dublin all right, but there was no transport arranged, so we had to hire a car and drive here. We got a flat tire half way here, and had to stay overnight in Birr, while it was being fixed."  
  
Niamh looked at Kerry in surprise. "You mean you didn't get your tickets?"  
  
"Tickets?"  
  
"Yes, we sent you plane tickets from Dublin to Galway. When you didn't show up at the airport, we figured maybe you'd missed the plane."  
  
"We could have flown to Galway?" said Luka. "We could have avoided all the flat tire's, vomiting stops, being crapped on by cows?"  
  
"Oops," said Kerry, as she started to blush.  
  
"Kerry/Dr Weaver/Chief," the three chorused as they looked at Kerry.  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes.  
Apologies if I've given incorrect directions. It's been 6 years since I lived in Galway, and over 18 months since I was last visiting.  
Thanagamar, conaicamer, buamer is the rough Irish translation of 'Vendi Vidi Vici'  
Olamer is Irish for 'we drank'  
The phrase used to be painted on the U.C.G. Kayak clubhouse.   
As mentioned before 'Pogue mo thoin' means 'kiss my ass' (also mentioned before that Luka knew exactly what it meant)  
Every 'Rag Week', someone hoists a bicycle to the top of a flagpole. No one know who, or why.  
Oh, and technically U.C.G.'s official title is now 'National University of Ireland - Galway', but it'll always be 'UCG' to me.  
  



	9. Road Trip - 9

Rating, probably about PG-15  
  
ROAD TRIP - 9 Kerry/Luka/Dave/Carter  
  
---------------------  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. After several misadventures, (which you can read about on my website g) they arrived on the Galway. A few wrong turnings later, they arrived at the University College Galway, only to find that they should have flown from Dublin to Galway  
  
--------------------  
  
"We could have flown to Galway?" said Luka. "We could have avoided all the flat tire's, vomiting stops, being crapped on by cows?"  
  
"Oops," said Kerry, as she started to blush.  
  
"Kerry/Dr Weaver/Chief," the three chorused as they looked at Kerry.  
  
----------------------  
  
A few hours, and a few drinks later, the three men had more or less forgiven Kerry.  
  
"I'm really, really, sorry," said Kerry for the umpteenth time as they sat in the college bar. "I don't know what happened. I should have double checked the arrangements."  
  
"It's all right," said Luka, staring moodily into his pint of Guinness and wondering was it safe to drink it. It seemed so...black. There could be anything lurking in those depths.  
  
"Yeah Chief," said Dave, who had no problems with drinking Guinness. "It could have been worse. We got here all right, didn't we? Come on, this is supposed to be a holiday. Lighten up."  
  
"Actually," said Carter, who had been reading the program for the seminar. "This is supposed to be an educational weekend. There's some really interesting lectures scheduled."  
  
Dave took the program and chucked it away, ignoring a squawk from the next table. "Tomorrow we learn, tonight we party. This is a student bar Carter, loosen up a bit and have some fun."  
  
Carter looked at Dave coldly. He hadn't forgotten that he was down to his last change of clothes thanks to him. He opened his mouth to deliver what he knew would be the perfect 'put down' when he heard an icy voice saying, "Is this yours?"  
  
Looking around, he saw the copper haired woman who Dave had been talking to on the bridge. A blush started spreading over his face as he remembered what he had said to Dave. "Er, um, uh," he stammered.   
  
A wave of recognition swept over Kendra's face. "You're the guys I met on the bridge, right?" she said, grinning.  
  
"Kendra," said Dave, with delight. "Hey, what you doing here?"  
  
"I went to College here. I'm back for a club reunion. What's your excuse?"  
  
"We're here for the medical seminar," said Dave, proudly.  
  
"You're doctors?"   
  
"Sure. Shit where are my manners. Kendra, this is Luka Kovac, Kerry Weaver, and you've already met Carter. Guys, this is Kendra; we met while we were stuck on that bridge. She was driving a Punto as well."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Kendra, "But you didn't answer my question. Which idiot threw this at me."  
  
Now it was Dave's turn to blush as the other three pointed at him. "Sorry, it was an accident."  
  
"Call that an apology?" said Kendra, with a smile. "Round here there's only one way to apologize. I'll have a lemonade and blackcurrant."  
  
With a rueful smile, Dave headed up to the bar.  
  
When he returned, Kendra and a few of her friends had joined them.   
  
"You're just in time for the sing song," she said, taking the glass from him and making room for him to sit down beside her. "The guys have just gone to get their instruments."  
  
"Is this going to be a traditional Irish 'session'?" asked Luka, with interest.  
  
"Well, everyone's going to sing out of tune and get totally plastered, so yeah, it is a traditional session. Of course if you mean is it going to be traditional songs? Then no. Well, some of the tunes are traditional, but we've um, updated the words."  
  
Kendra sipped her drink before continuing. "I should warn you that some of the songs you might find a little off-color. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Kerry shrugged, "We were all students once," she said. "I'm sure there's nothing we haven't heard before." She wondered why Kendra seemed to be suppressing a snicker at this comment.  
  
A few hours and several drinks later, Kerry was realizing that the U.C.G. students had a much wider range of songs than she had ever heard. From the stunned expressions on Luka and Carter's faces, she could see that they were of the same opinion. She couldn't see the expression on Dave's face, because it was hidden behind Kendra's copper hair. She had to smile. It had made a change to see Dave being the pursued instead of the pursuer, but then he hadn't exactly been running away too fast. She watched as they came up for air.  
  
"Oh, this is a good one," said Kendra, recognizing the opening bars of the song.  
  
"Old MacDonald?" said Dave in surprise. "We learned that in Kindergarten."  
  
"Not this version you didn't."  
  
"What did you say they called themselves?" asked Dave.  
  
Kendra took a deep breath and said slowly and distinctly, "The Cunning Stunts."  
  
Dave cracked up laughing. Kendra dug him in the ribs, "Come on, you have to stand up and sing along."  
  
So everyone stood up and joined in the singing. Kendra had been right, this was not the kindergarten version.  
  
They had sung several verses about the extremely horny animals on Old MacDonald's farm, when they came to the verse about the whale.  
  
"Old MacDonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O," sang everyone. Kendra quickly moved behind Dave.  
  
"And on that farm he had a whale," sang everyone. Simultaneously everyone in Kendra's 'club' took a gulp of their drinks and sprayed them over the unsuspecting visitors, the County General group included.  
  
"Oh my God," said Kerry, trying to be angry. "This is..." giving up, she burst out laughing. "You are..." she shook her head in disbelief.   
  
Luka too found the situation highly amusing. "Here, let me dry you off," he said to Kerry, as he produced a large cotton hanky.  
  
Carter was definitely not amused. Sitting between Susan and Kim, he had managed to get a double dose of drinks sprayed on him. Even their enthusiastic efforts to dry him off didn't help. Sighing, he wondered how much longer until the seminar started.  
  
----------------  
  
Kerry yawned and looked at her watch. "What time does this place close at?" she asked.  
  
Kendra shrugged. "Usually five minutes before the guards arrive. Officially they stop serving at 11:30, and start kicking people out at 12."  
  
"Well, I think this is late enough for me," said Kerry, pushing herself to her feet. "I'm going to head back to the hotel."  
  
"You want us to come to?" asked Dave, with a trace of disappointment in his voice. Kendra had told him that one of the club who still lived in Galway had invited everyone back to his place for another session, and she was inviting him.  
  
"No, you can stay here if you like," said Kerry. "Just remember to be back for breakfast," she said with a wink.   
  
"Thanks Chief," grinned Dave.  
  
"I think I will go back to the hotel with you," said Luka. "I am getting tired as well."  
  
"What about you Carter?" asked Kerry. Carter looked at her. From the expression on her face and the tone of her voice, he could tell that she really didn't want him tagging along.  
  
"Umm," he said, trying to think of something.  
  
"Oh, there's a gang of us heading back to one of the guy's houses," said Susan, moving a little closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be more than welcome," said Kim, snuggling up on the other side.  
  
"Yeah c'mon Carter, the night is young," said Dave, with his arm around Kendra.  
  
Carter sighed, "I'm going to regret this," he muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, "Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
  
To be continued  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's notes  
Yes, I was in a club where we had sing songs led by some guys who called themselves 'The Cunning Stunts'  
Yes, we did sing extremely rude songs, (including the R-rated Old MacDonald had a farm). There was also one with a verse about 'The Bishop of Galway' but that's for another time g  
Susan and Kim are names picked at random. Apologies if I've offended anyone out there with those names ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Road Trip - 10

ROAD TRIP 10  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. After several misadventures, they arrived in Galway. A few wrong turnings later, they arrived at the University College Galway, only to find that they should have flown from Dublin to Galway. Drinking in the College bar, they made some new friends. Dave and Carter were invited to a party, but Kerry and Luka decided to go back to their hotel.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So where are you guys staying?" asked Kendra. "I need to know what direction to point these two in after the party."  
  
"We're staying in the Corrib Village," said Kerry. "It's only about ten minutes walk from here."  
  
Kendra and Susan exchanged glances. "That's if you take the path by the river," said Susan.   
  
"Shouldn't we use that path?" asked Kerry, surprised. "I was told it was the quickest way."  
  
"Quickest, yes. Safest..." Kendra shrugged. "It doesn't have the best reputation."  
  
"Is there another way to get there?"  
  
"Oh sure, you drove there right?" said Susan. Luka nodded. "Well, just head out the main gates of the College and go that way. It's a bit longer, but less nerve-wracking than walking through the trees and jumping at every sound."  
  
"It's up to you Kerry," said Luka. "If you do not feel up to the longer walk, I am sure I can protect you from 'scary noises in the night'."  
  
"I think we should listen to the voices of experience," said Kerry. "My leg will be fine for the longer journey." And if it isn't, well I'll have a nice strong Doctor to carry me the rest of the way, she thought with a gleam in her eye. Out loud, she said, "Thank you for the warnings."  
  
"Any time," said Kendra, hiding a grin. She had seen the way that Kerry was looking at Luka. And it wouldn't be the first time that someone had used, 'a long walk home' as an excuse to get to know someone better.   
  
Turning to Dave, she said with a smile. "You ready to go?"  
  
"I'm always ready to go," said Dave with a leer. Kendra slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
Carter would have commented on Dave's innuendo, but he was busy listening to Susan and Kim explain to him what several Irish phrases meant.   
  
---------------------  
  
Kerry and Luka set off for the Corrib Village.   
  
"It's such a beautiful night," said Kerry, as they headed along Newcastle Road.   
  
"Uh-oh," said Luka. "Now you've done it. Once you mention how good the weather is, it is bound to start raining. Just like when someone says it has been a quiet shift, and five minutes later a dozen traumas roll up."  
  
"You are such a pessimist," laughed Kerry.   
  
The pavements hadn't been designed with crutch users in mind. As Kerry carefully stepped down from a particularly high kerb, it seemed only natural for Luka to offer her his arm for support. And even when they reached a more level surface, he didn't pull it away.  
  
Kerry leaned in against Luka as they walked along. She told herself that it was only to ease the strain on her leg. Yeah right, a little voice in her head told her. Any excuse. She firmly put it from her mind with the thought that she hadn't forced Luka to give her his arm.  
  
Luka felt the pressure of Kerry's body against his, but didn't move away. It had been a long time since he had walked in the moonlight with a beautiful woman. This is not Chicago, he told himself. Things are different here.  
  
---------------------   
  
Dave and Kendra walked along arm in arm. They were followed closely by Carter who was being carefully steered in the right direction by Kim and Sue.  
  
"You know, you gals took a real chance with us," said Dave. "After all, for all you know, we could be a couple of Psycho's."  
  
"You mean you're not?" said Sue, grinning. "How disappointing."  
  
"Hah," said Dave. "I'm serious. I mean what would you do if I did this."  
  
He stopped and suddenly grabbed Kendra, pulling her close to him and folding his arms over her chest. Kendra leaned back against him and said, "You really want to know what I'd do?"  
  
Dave nodded. Sue and Kim, recognizing the tone in Kendra's voice, quickly pulled Carter back a few feet.   
  
Kendra relaxed against Dave's chest. Then, taking a deep breath she elbowed him in the ribs. The blow wasn't strong enough to hurt Dave, but he automatically loosened his grip. Carter watched in amazement as Kendra twisted sideways, grabbed Dave's right arm with her left, and slid her right arm behind his back, grabbing his belt.  
  
Two seconds later, Dave was flat on his back on the ground, with Kendra sitting on top of him. "And this is what I'd do," she said as she expertly grabbed Dave's arm and applied a simple but efficient arm lock.   
  
"Whoa," said Dave, gasping for breath as he felt Kendra apply pressure to his arm. "Uncle...uncle..."  
  
"You have to tap twice," said Kim with a grin.   
  
"Yeah," said Susan, otherwise she won't let go.   
  
Dave looked suspiciously at the pair but tapped Kendra lightly on the leg. She released the arm lock but instead pinned his hands to the ground grinning widely.   
  
"Wow," said Carter. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
Kendra shrugged. "Captain of the Women's B team at the Irish Judo Intervarsity for three years."  
  
"Two bronzes and a silver," said Kim.   
  
"It would have been two silvers," said Susan, but we came up against some serious opposition."  
  
"Yeah...the women's A team," grinned Kim. "What was your motivating speech that you had for us that day Kendra?" There was no reply as Kendra was taking advantage of her position to kiss Dave. It was noticeable that Dave wasn't exactly struggling to get away.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "Basically Kendra told us to treat the fight's like a warm-up for the main event...to do our best...but under no circumstances to hurt the A team, cause they were bound to win."  
  
"Which they did," said Susan. Feeling a spot of rain, she looked up. "Oh crap. Come on you guys...plenty of time for that at the party."  
  
Reluctantly Kendra pulled away from Dave and stood up. Pulling Dave up after her, they were soon on their way.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A few miles in the other direction, Luka and Kerry had just reached the main gates of 'The Corrib Village' when they felt the first spots of rain.   
  
"Oh no," groaned Kerry. "We're going to be soaked."  
  
"It is only a little drizzle," said Luka. "We will be okay."  
  
"It's a warning shower," said Kerry glumly. "It'll last a few minutes and then it'll turn into a deluge...I've been warned about 'Galway weather'..."  
  
"Well, we should be able to make it back to our room before we get too wet...that is, if we hurry."  
  
Kerry sighed, and tapped her crutch pointedly against the ground. "You might," she said.  
  
Luka smiled at her. "Put your crutch down and put your arms around my neck."  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth before Kerry had her arms wrapped tightly round Luka.  
  
"A little looser please," gasped Luka. "That's better," he said as Kerry relaxed slightly.  
  
"So what did you have in mind?" asked Kerry with a smile.  
  
In reply, Luka bent down and picked Kerry up in his arms. Instinctively she tightened her arms around him. Picking up her crutch, he set off down the road towards the buildings.   
  
In spite of Luka's efforts, they were both fairly wet by the time they got into their apartment in the Corrib Village. Being a student residence that was used as holiday accommodation out of term, they had two small two bed roomed apartments at their disposal. Kerry had made sure that she and Luka had been assigned the relatively bigger one, citing their seniority as sufficient reason.  
  
Luka kicked the door shut behind him and lowered Kerry to the ground. She leaned against the wall and looked up at him. With a smile, she reached out and gently traced a line down the side of his face. "You know, Kendra was telling me about a tradition that she and her friends had when they were in College," she said.  
  
"Oh yes?" said Luka, making no move to stop Kerry's hand.  
  
"Yes," replied Kerry. "She said that whenever the club would go away for a weekend, they had a rule that 'whatever happened on the weekend would stay on the weekend'."  
  
------------------  
  
Kerry and Kendra had been in the ladies toilets when she had said this.   
  
"It made sense then," said Kendra as she reapplied her lipstick - the first coat having ended up all over Dave's face. "The weekends were all about fun...having a good time...but sometimes people would say things...or do things...that they wished they'd thought twice about." Kendra paused as she examined her work in the mirror. Smiling approvingly, she continued, "So it became an unwritten rule. No matter what you did...no matter how big an idiot you made of yourself, nobody mentioned it once the weekend was over."  
  
------------------  
  
"So?" said Kerry, as she moved her hand lower.  
  
Luka carefully took Kerry's hand and kissed it softly, before saying, "I am not that type of man, Kerry."  
  
Kerry pulled her hand away from Luka and looked away, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Oh..." she said, softly.   
  
Luka took Kerry by the chin and turned her head to face him. "I said, I am not that type of man...because if something were to happen...I would not wish to 'not mention it' once we got back to Chicago."  
  
Kerry looked at him, a mixture of surprise and delight on her face. Luka gently bent his head and kissed her on the lips. This was no chaste kiss between friends...this was a full on spine tingling brain melting type of kiss. Pulling away, Luka saw that now Kerry's expression was a mixture of delight and amazement. "You've still got it," he thought to himself with pleasure.   
  
Out loud, he said, "Your room or mine?" he asked softly.  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's notes.  
  
The 'Corrib Village' is the U.C.G. student residence. During the summer it's let out to tourists. (It's not strictly a hotel, but I only thought about using it after I'd posted part 9).  
  
  
  
  



	11. Road Trip - 11

ROAD TRIP 11  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Arriving in Dublin they discovered that they had to drive themselves to Galway. After several misadventures, they arrived in Galway. A few wrong turnings later, they arrived at the University College Galway, only to find that they should have flown from Dublin to Galway. Drinking in the College bar, they made some new friends. Dave and Carter were invited to a party, but Kerry and Luka decided to go back to their accommodation. Reaching the apartment, Kerry suggested to Luka that whatever happened while they were in Galway should stay in Galway.   
  
-----------------------  
  
"So?" said Kerry, as she moved her hand lower.  
  
Luka carefully took Kerry's hand and kissed it softly, before saying, "I am not that type of man, Kerry."  
  
Kerry pulled her hand away from Luka and looked away, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Oh..." she said, softly.   
  
Luka took Kerry by the chin and turned her head to face him. "I said, I am not that type of man...because if something were to happen...I would not wish to 'not mention it' once we got back to Chicago."  
  
Kerry looked at him, a mixture of surprise and delight on her face. Luka gently bent his head and kissed her on the lips. This was no chaste kiss between friends...this was a full on spine tingling brain melting type of kiss. Pulling away, Luka saw that now Kerry's expression was a mixture of delight and amazement. "You've still got it," he thought to himself with pleasure.   
  
Out loud, he said, "Your room or mine?" he asked softly.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Mine," whispered Kerry. Luka picked her up and carried her quickly to her room, before lowering her gently to the bed. Stroking her hair, he tried to unbutton her blouse with one hand, but with a muffled curse, he had to devote both hands to it.  
  
Peeling the blouse away from Kerry's flushed skin, he was about to throw it on a chair when Kerry stopped him with an indignant yelp. "Do you know how much that cost me? Fold it properly."  
  
Luka rolled his eyes, but did as she said. He carefully stripped her of her remaining clothing, kissing her gently as he did so. Finally Kerry lay naked on the bed and watched with interest as Luka proceeded to shed his clothing. Her eyes widened as she watched Luka drop his boxer shorts.  
  
Luka noticed Kerry shiver slightly as she finally saw his 'pride and joy'. "Don't worry, my sweet," he said. "I will be gentle...you do not have to fear...I will not hurt you with my kurac majiski."  
  
"I'm not afraid," replied Kerry indignantly. "It's just freezing in here."  
  
"Oh," said Luka, deflating slightly. "Do you want me to put the radiator on?"  
  
Kerry considered her options. Did she want to watch a naked Croatian sweat and groan as he fiddled with the knobs on the radiator? Or would she rather watch a naked Croatian sweat and groan as she played with his knob? It wasn't really a difficult decision. Patting the bed beside her, she said with a smile, "I'm sure we can find a better way to warm up."  
  
Luka didn't need a second invitation. The words were hardly out of Kerry's mouth before he jumped on the bed. It creaked alarmingly, but didn't break. Luka wrapped his long body around Kerry, trying to touch as much of her as possible. Bending his head, he nuzzled gently at her neck...before pulling away and trying to spit hair out of his mouth.   
  
"Shit," said Kerry, as her common sense reasserted herself. "Luka...we need condoms..."  
  
Luka pushed away from Kerry and sat back on his heels, slightly deflated. "I...I did not bring any...I did not think...I am sorry Kerry," he said, his voice tinged with disappointment.  
  
"Well it's lucky one of us came prepared for every eventuality," said Kerry with a smirk. "Can you pass me my purse...I might just have one in there."  
  
"You carry a condom in your purse?" asked Luka, his tone a mixture of relief and surprise.   
  
"It's um, err, part of a survival kit," said Kerry, blushing under Luka's intense gaze.   
  
Luka raised an eyebrow, but reached down and picked up the purse. As he handed it to Kerry, the catch broke, and not one...but about twenty condoms poured out.  
  
"I see you plan on doing a lot of surviving," commented Luka dryly.  
  
---------------------  
  
At the party house, Kim and Susan gathered round Kendra as she dumped the contents of her bag on the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah, I knew I had some in here," she said, grinning as she separated out a half a dozen condoms from the rest of the junk.   
  
Dropping one into each outstretched hand, she said, "There you go, that should do you," before sweeping the rest back into her bag.  
  
Kim and Susan looked at each other before turning to Kendra. "Um, Ken," said Susan, "Not wishing to be greedy or anything..."  
  
"But surely you don't need all the rest of those," continued Kim.  
  
Kendra raised an eyebrow. "Hey, if you wanted more, then you should have brought your own...it's not my fault if you guys didn't come prepared..."  
  
"We tried...but by the time we got to the slot machine, there weren't any left," grumbled Susan. "And guess who just 'happened' to be in there just before us."  
  
"Don't look at me," said Kendra grinning. "It was that Weaver lady that bagged the lot. Man, I thought she was going to break the machine, she was jerking the handle so hard...looks like Luka is in for a busy night..."  
  
"He's not the only one," smirked Susan.   
  
Kendra rolled her eyes. "So which of you gets first shift?"  
  
"I saw him first," said Kim quickly.  
  
"No fair," wailed Susan, "He spoke to me first."  
  
Kendra rolled her eyes. "There's a simple solution to this..."  
  
"No Kendra, you're not getting both of them," said Kim.  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest that..."  
  
"And we're not having a quintet," said Susan.  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest that either...I prefer even numbers. Look, all I was going to suggest was that you make it a threesome..."  
  
Susan and Kim looked at each other. "Think he'd go for it?" asked Susan.  
  
"Only one way to find out," grinned Kim.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better rejoin them before someone else gets their claws in," said Kendra.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Hey, where'd you guys disappear to?" asked Dave, when the three came into the living room where the party was.  
  
Kendra sat down on the floor beside Dave and kissed him. "We had some, er, planning to do."  
  
Kim and Susan stifled a snicker as they sat down either side of Carter.   
  
"So," said Carter, oblivious to the angry looks that Susan was getting from Denise, who had been trying to cuddle up to Carter, but was pushed out of the way by Susan's reappearance. "What happens now?"  
  
"Funny you should say that, Carter," said Susan with a smile as she put her hand on his thigh.  
  
"Yeah," said Kim, leaning in close and resting her head on his shoulder. "We were just talking about that ourselves..."  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's notes  
  
kurac majiski is supposed to mean 'magic cock' g  
  
to 'shift someone' is Galwegian for 'making out'  
  
And sorry to disappoint anyone, but this isn't going to be NC-17 rated...you'll just have to use your imaginations ;-)  
  



	12. Road Trip - 12

ROAD TRIP 12  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Drinking in the College bar, they made some new friends. Dave and Carter were invited to a party, but Kerry and Luka decided to go back to their accommodation. Reaching the apartment Luka swept Kerry off her feet and into the bedroom.   
Meanwhile, Dave and Carter ended up at a party with their new friends Kendra, Susan and Kim.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You carry a condom in your purse?" asked Luka, his tone a mixture of relief and surprise.   
  
"It's um, err, part of a survival kit," said Kerry, blushing under Luka's intense gaze.   
  
Luka raised an eyebrow, but reached down and picked up the purse. As he handed it to Kerry, the catch broke, and not one...but about twenty condoms poured out.  
  
"I see you plan on doing a lot of surviving," commented Luka dryly.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So," said Carter, oblivious to the angry looks that Susan was getting from Denise, who had been trying to cuddle up to Carter, but was pushed out of the way by Susan's reappearance. "What happens now?"  
  
"Funny you should say that, Carter," said Susan with a smile as she put her hand on his thigh.  
  
"Yeah," said Kim, leaning in close and resting her head on his shoulder. "We were just talking about that ourselves..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Listen, before you go any further," said Carter, "There's something we should make clear." He lowered his voice and the other four leaned in. "We don't want to be 'party poopers'...but there's something we have to make clear."  
  
"Oh God, you've taken a vow of celibacy," said Kendra, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Not likely," snickered Dave as he slipped his hand round her waist. She slapped him absently as she listened to Carter.  
  
"While you were out of the room," Carter continued. "We, um, we heard some people talking...and look, what you guys do is your own business...we're not here to make trouble or anything...we're not going to turn you in...but...but we don't want to be involved in anything illegal."  
  
The three women exchanged glances. "Carter, what are you talking about?" asked Kim, with a puzzled expression on her face. "There might be some stuff going on that some people might consider immoral..."  
  
"Yeah, if we're lucky," muttered Susan.  
  
"But we're not planning on doing anything illegal here," continued Kim.  
  
"Dude, we heard them," said Dave. "That guy over there told us straight out...he said not to worry, that there'd be plenty of crack later."  
  
Kendra, Susan and Kim looked at Dave and Carter, and then at each other, before bursting out laughing.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kerry lay entwined in Luka's arms, with a contented smile on her face. It was very lucky, she thought that she had had so much change in her pockets when she was at the vending machine...very lucky indeed. She made a mental note to pick up all the wrappers before they left the room...or better yet...maybe she could get Luka to pick up the wrappers. Mmm, yes...watching a naked Croatian bending over to pick up litter...that would be quite a nice start to the day. Of course the day wasn't over yet...and there were still a few wrappers waiting to be torn open.  
  
Kerry rolled over and whispered in Luka's ear. "Paging Dr. Kovac...please report to my body stat."   
  
Luka mumbled something unintelligible before rolling over and burrowing his head in the pillows.  
  
Kerry stared at him in exasperation. "Stronger sex...yeah right," she muttered, before snuggling up beside him. Oh well, she thought. There was always the morning...she was pretty sure that Luka was an early riser...and if he wasn't usually...she would make sure that 'rose early' tomorrow.  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the party, the unholy trio of Kendra, Susan and Kim had stopped laughing long enough to explain to Dave and Carter that the 'craic' that their friends had been talking about did not refer to any illegal drugs, but was instead, an Irish word for fun.   
  
"Oh man, this is definitely one to remember," said Kendra wiping a tear of laughter away. "You guys are something else."  
  
"Well, we didn't know," said Carter, a trifle sulkily. "All we know about the Irish language is 'Pogue mo thoin'."  
  
Unfortunately for Carter, there happened to be a lull in the conversations when he said this and his voice carried throughout the room.   
  
"Um Carter," said Kendra, "In case you didn't notice, you're slightly outnumbered here...and I don't think you want to go picking any fights." To the rest of the crowd, she said, "He's American...don't mind him." There were a few strange looks, but soon the conversations were buzzing again.  
  
"What did he say wrong?" asked Dave, puzzled. "I was told it was an Irish greeting." He saw the looks on their faces. "Oh...it's not greeting then..."  
  
Susan shook her head. "Nope...not unless you want to carry your teeth home in your pocket."  
  
Carter glared at Dave. "Oh great...thanks very much Malucci," he said sarcastically.  
  
Dave shrugged helplessly. "Don't blame me...I'm just repeating what I was told."  
  
"Anyway," said Dave, trying to change the subject. "You guys mentioned some 'immoral activities?" he said with a leer.  
  
"Oh I don't know," said Kim with a wink at her co-conspirators. "I mean we'd hate to be responsible for corrupting a pair of innocent tourists."  
  
There was a snort of derision from Susan. "Yeah right," she muttered.   
  
"Please ignore my uncouth friend over there. We're not all raging nymphomaniacs," said Kim.  
  
"Speak for yourself," muttered Kendra who was almost sitting in Dave's lap by now.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and continued, "There's usually a room kept empty at these parties...for people who want 'private' discussions."  
  
"I could use a good discussion," said Dave as he nuzzled gently at Kendra's neck. The words were hardly out of his mouth before Kendra was on her feet and dragging him up off the floor.   
  
"See you later guys," she said as they left the room.   
  
"So Carter," said Kim slipping her arm around his waist. "How do you fancy a 'debate'?"  
  
"Yeah Carter," said Susan, "We're up for it if you are."  
  
Carter looked from one woman to the other. "You mean...you...and you...and me?" he yelped, hardly able to believe his luck. Man, two women coming on to him at once...this was the sort of stuff that happened to Malucci...or at least that Malucci *said* happened to him. Well, there was at least one part of his anatomy that knew what his answer was going to be. 'Not-so-little-John' was beginning to make his presence felt.   
  
"I think we should look on this as an international entente," he said, with a trace of smugness.  
  
"Actually I think we should look on this as the three of us screwing our brains out upstairs," said Kim as she and Susan disentangled themselves and pulled Carter to his feet. "Come on."  
  
----------------------  
  
to be continued.  
  
Notes - As the ladies said, 'Craic' is Irish for 'fun'  
'Pogue mo thoin' means 'kiss my arse'  
The 'paging Dr. Kovac' line was adapted from one of Dave Ragsdale's a.t.e. reviews.  
  



	13. Road Trip - 13

ROAD TRIP 13  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Drinking in the College bar, they made some new friends. Dave and Carter were invited to a party, but Kerry and Luka decided to go back to their accommodation. Reaching the apartment Luka swept Kerry off her feet and into the bedroom. While Dave had a 'discussion' with Kendra, and Kim and Susan had a 'debate' with Carter.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dave snuggled up to Kendra and started gently nuzzling her neck.  
  
"That tickles," she whispered, trying not to laugh.   
  
"What about this?" he asked, moving his hands down a bit further.  
  
"Oh God," was her only reply.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Carter had felt a little self-conscious when Susan and Kim had led him into the room. Although the curtains were drawn and the lights switched off, he was able to make out that there were other people in there already.   
  
A few minutes later though, when most of their clothes were in a heap on the floor Carter was so intoxicated by what was happening that he wouldn't have noticed if Kerry, Romano and half the board of County General hospital had been in the same room as him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dave lay smugly on the mattress, his hands tucked behind his head and watched as Kendra pulled her clothes on.   
  
"What's the hurry?" he asked lazily.   
  
"No hurry...just it's not fair to keep anyone else waiting," whispered Kendra. "C'mon...get dressed." She threw his t-shirt at him.  
  
"Spoilsport," muttered Dave.  
  
Kendra dropped quickly to the mattress, straddling Dave's chest. Bending her head, she fixed her mouth on his and gave him a French kiss that took his breath away. When she finally released him, he was gasping for breath...but still had enough strength left to grab her wrists to try and pull her down on top of him.  
  
"Uh-uh," said Kendra. "Maybe later...c'mon..."  
  
Reluctantly Dave pulled on his clothes. Feeling the camera in the pocket of his jeans, an evil grin appeared on his face. Tapping Kendra on the shoulder, he showed her the camera and indicated the corner where Carter was lying with a very happy smile on his face. One of the reasons for his happy demeanor being the fact that his head was cushioned in Susan's lap, giving him a perfect view of her breasts...the other being what looked like a full body massage that Kim was giving him.  
  
To Dave's surprise, Kendra shook her head and took the camera away. "No photo's," she whispered. "Not of stuff like this."  
  
"You weren't so fussed about taking photo's of all the couples making out in the College bar."  
  
Kendra shrugged, "That's different...stuff that happens in public is fair game." Standing up, she pulled Dave to his feet and headed for the door, stopping only long enough to whisper something in Kim's ear. Dave couldn't hear what she said, but Kim nodded and smiled approvingly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dave followed Kendra out to the front gate and sat up on the wall beside her.  
  
"So," he said, as he tried to get his hand inside her top. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Now we wait for the others to finish, and then we head down to the beach for a walk...it's a perfect night for it...just look at the moon."  
  
"I'd rather look at you."  
  
"I see there's no need to send you to Blarney Castle then," said Kendra. Dave looked a bit confused, so she just said, "I'll explain later," before finding a better use for her mouth.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
They were still making out when the others joined them. Kim and Susan each had one of Carter's arms trapped, but he didn't look as if he was in any hurry to run away from them.  
  
Once at the beach, socks and shoes were removed and the five walked slowly by the edge of the water.  
  
Kendra stopped making out long enough to lead them in a chorus of Mull of Kintyre.  
  
"Do you do this a lot?" asked Carter as the song died away.  
  
Kim shrugged. "We used to when we were in College. A gang of us would hire a hostel for a weekend and go away for a party."  
  
"It used to be fun walking back from the pub in the dark," added Susan with a grin. "A totally dark country road, and about twenty or thirty of us all singing along."  
  
"Those were the days," sighed Kendra.   
  
All too soon, they reached the end of the beach.  
  
Carter looked at his watch. "I guess we'd better get back to our rooms," he said reluctantly. "Kerry won't be too happy if we're not able to stay awake during tomorrows...today's lecture."   
  
Kendra snickered. "I somehow think you won't be the only ones having trouble staying awake."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Dave.  
  
"Oh just that by the way your boss was acting, I don't think she was planning on getting a lot of 'rest'...if you know what I mean."  
  
"Wait a minute...you think Kerry...and Luka?" said Carter, his jaw dropping in amazement. "No...you must be mistaken...they're just friends...colleagues...that's all."   
  
"Wouldn't mind 'colleagues' like *that*," muttered Susan.  
  
Kendra shrugged, "Maybe I was mistaken...maybe she had another reason for almost emptying the condom machine."  
  
"Whoo-hoo," said Dave, with a grin. "Way to go Chief."  
  
---------------------  
  
Reluctantly the group parted company. Dave and Carter to head back to their rooms at the Corrib Village...the women to head back to 'floor space at a friends house'.  
  
"We'd bring you with us," said Kendra as she kissed Dave goodbye. "But space is limited..."  
  
"You could always come back to our place," suggested Dave with a smile.  
  
"Too far," said Kendra. "Besides...you'll need to get *some* rest tonight."  
  
There were final kisses and hugs all round before the group split.   
  
As Dave and Carter headed back towards Newcastle - having been given detailed directions - they heard their friends voices raised in a chorus of 'Always look on the bright side of life.'  
  
---------------------  
  
Fifty minutes and one rain shower later, Carter and Dave stood shivering in the doorway of their rented apartment.   
  
"Open it up Carter," said Dave. "Damm, I knew I should have brought a jacket."  
  
Carter went pale as he frantically patted his pockets in search of the keys. "Uh-oh," he said.  
  
Dave groaned. "Don't tell me you dropped them someplace?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I can't even remember bringing them with me...I think I may have left them on the kitchen table."  
  
"Well that's a great help," said Dave sarcastically.   
  
"I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident," said Carter helplessly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well," said Dave with a leer. "We *could* always knock on the Chief's door...see what she and Kovac have been up to."  
  
Carter gave him a withering look. "I hardly think that Kerry and Luka have been 'up to' anything...no matter what your 'girlfriend' said. Besides, if we wake her now, she'll just be annoyed at us...we have to sort this out ourselves."  
  
"You got any suggestions?"  
  
Carter thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "The bathroom window...I don't think it was fully shut."  
  
Dave followed Carter around to the back of their apartment. "Um dude, you'll never fit in through there."  
  
"Of course I...hey, wait a minute...why do *I* have to be the one to climb in?" asked Carter.  
  
Dave smacked him lightly on the head. "Cause you're the idiot who left the keys behind...now get climbing...and be careful."  
  
-------------------  
  
Half an hour later, Carter was sitting on the couch looking miserably at his swelling ankle.   
  
"I told you to be careful," said Dave as he applied a makeshift ice pack to it.  
  
Carter winced. "Could you *be* any rougher?"  
  
"Could you whine any more?"  
  
Carter glared at him. "This trip is becoming a nightmare," he groaned. "My clothes are either filthy or soaked, I've sprained my ankle, I had to sleep with Dr. Kovac..."  
  
"But you did get laid," reminded Dave. "It hasn't been all bad. And besides...the trips not over yet."  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes : Blarney Castle is home to the famous Blarney Stone. Legend has it that anyone who kisses the stone is given the 'gift of the gab' i.e., the ability to flatter people to get your own way.   
  



	14. Road Trip - 14

ROAD TRIP 14  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A grateful (and rich) patient (Mr. Byrne) invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Drinking in the College bar, they made some new friends. Dave and Carter were invited to a party, but Kerry and Luka decided to go back to their accommodation. Reaching the apartment Luka swept Kerry off her feet and into the bedroom. While Dave had a 'discussion' with Kendra, and Kim and Susan had a 'debate' with Carter. When they eventually returned to their rented apartment, Carter had to climb in the window to let them in - having inadvertently left the keys behind earlier - managing to sprain his ankle while doing so.   
  
-------------------  
  
Half an hour later, Carter was sitting on the couch looking miserably at his swelling ankle.   
  
"I told you to be careful," said Dave as he applied a makeshift ice pack to it.  
  
Carter winced. "Could you *be* any rougher?"  
  
"Could you whine any more?"  
  
Carter glared at him. "This trip is becoming a nightmare," he groaned. "My clothes are either filthy or soaked, I've sprained my ankle, I had to sleep with Dr. Kovac..."  
  
"But you did get laid," reminded Dave. "It hasn't been all bad. And besides...the trips not over yet."  
  
Carter sighed, "Yeah...I guess it hasn't been all bad." Pushing himself up off the couch, he groaned at the pain that shot through his ankle and clutched at Dave for support.  
  
"Why Carter...this is so sudden," said Dave with a grin as he instinctively grabbed at his friend to prevent him from falling.   
  
"Great," groaned Carter. "I can't even walk on it...this conference is going to be a nightmare."  
  
"Quit complaining...it'll feel a lot better in the morning...and if not...well there's three hospitals in the city...I'm sure one of them will be able to lend you a set of crutches."  
  
"Maybe...but what do I do now? Crawl to my room."   
  
Dave grinned evilly. "No problem." Before Carter could react, Dave had slung him into a fireman's lift and was heading for the bedroom. Carter yelped as he narrowly missed banging his head on the doorframe.  
  
"There," said Dave, as he unceremoniously dumped Carter on the bed. "Sleep well, and I'm sure things will be better in the morning."  
  
"They'd better be," mumbled Carter.   
  
----------------------  
  
Kerry writhed sensuously on the bed as Luka started kissing his way up her legs. "Oh God, yes," she moaned as he applied his attention to the back of her knees.  
  
His arms gathered her close and he was about to cover her face with delicate kisses when suddenly there was a loud ringing noise.  
  
Kerry opened her eyes blearily and groaned as she realized that the ringing noise was coming from her phone.  
  
Grabbing it she held it to her ear and snapped, "Yes?" while thinking that whoever had woken her had better have a good reason.  
  
To her horror, she heard Dr. Romano's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"That's no way to speak to your Chief of Staff," he said.  
  
"Oh shit," thought Kerry. Out loud she said, "Robert...what a 'pleasant' surprise...but what are you doing phoning me at..." She glanced at the clock. "Six a.m.?"  
  
"My apologies. It's just gone midnight here...I didn't realize how early it was."  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Kerry under her breath, sure that he had known exactly how early in the morning it was.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to phone you and make sure that the members of your 'entourage' are behaving themselves. Remember that you are representing not only County General, but the entire medical profession of the United States," he said a little pompously. "And if this goes well, then it's entirely possible that Mr. Byrne will provide funding for other conferences...he may even be prevailed upon to fund some research in the hospital. There's a lot riding on this Kerry...don't let those residents mess things up."  
  
Kerry rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that Dr's. Carter and Malucci will be on their best behavior throughout this weekend." She involuntarily crossed her fingers, hoping that that was true. "In fact," she continued, "I believe they have already made some 'useful contacts'..."  
  
Kerry could hear Romano sniff disdainfully, "Well, anyway, just keep them out of trouble...god only knows why he had to insist on them going with you in the first place."  
  
"Because they happened to save his life," said Kerry patiently. "And he was so grateful that he insisted on paying our way to attending a conference in the College he studied in."  
  
"Whatever. If they do anything to tarnish the good name of County General..." Romano let his words hang ominously in the air.  
  
"I'm sure they'll both behave as perfect gentlemen," said Kerry, wishing she could reach down the phone lines and shake him until what remained of his hair fell out.  
  
"Well, see that they do," snapped Romano. "I'm holding you personally responsible."  
  
"Goodbye Robert," said Kerry finally. "I'll talk to you when we get back to Chicago."  
  
Quickly she broke the connection and buried her face in the pillow. Trust Robert to interrupt one of the most erotic dreams she'd had in ages. Of all the rotten timing...Kerry's thoughts trailed off as she remembered what had inspired her erotic dream.   
  
Sitting up in the bed, she quickly pulled back the covers...revealing a naked Croatian at 'half-mast'. "Oh baby," she thought to herself with delight. "Now *this* was something worth getting woken up for."   
  
"Thank you Romano," she said.  
  
Luka's eyes flickered open. "Please let me still be dreaming," he mumbled. "Surely you cannot be mistaking me for our 'illustrious' Chief of Staff?"  
  
Kerry laughed wickedly, "I'd have to be blind to do that...and even then..." She reached out and grabbed on, "even then, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mistake you for him."  
  
Luka sighed softly, "I sincerely hope not," he gasped as he grabbed Kerry and rolled on top of her.  
  
**Time-lapse**  
**Time-lapse**  
**Time-lapse**  
  
Luka slithered his way down Kerry's body. He was about to see if he could break his all time record when there was a loud banging on the apartment door.  
  
"Jebi ga!" swore Luka. "Odiebi!"  
  
Kerry slapped him on the shoulder, "I somehow don't think that that was Croatian for come on in," she hissed at him.   
  
"Do you want me to stop what I'm doing?" asked Luka.  
  
Kerry groaned inwardly. "No," she admitted.  
  
Luka lowered his head again, but Kerry took hold of his hair and lifted it. "I don't want you to stop," she said, "But I think we'd better find out what's so important that there's someone banging on our door so early in the morning."   
  
Outside the banging persisted. Kerry quickly pulled on a pair of pajamas and grabbed her crutch. "Perhaps you'd better wait in here," she said to Luka. He shrugged, but since he didn't fancy getting up anyway, he was quite happy to pull the bedclothes around him again.  
  
To Kerry's surprise, Dave was standing outside her door. "Morning Chief," he said with his trademark cheeky grin.  
  
"Malucci? You had better have a good reason for waking me up at this hour."  
  
"Waking you up...yeah sure," smirked Dave. "Sorry about that Chief...but I just wanted to get the keys to the car."  
  
Kerry rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Why do you want the keys to the car?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Um, cause I need to take Carter down to the hospital...see he sprained his ankle last night...climbing in the window...and we need to get him a set of crutches so he can get around okay...so we figured if we went in early enough we'd be there and back before the conference stuff got going."   
  
"Is John all right?" asked Kerry, a note of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a sprain...but he won't be able to walk properly on his own...so can we have the car...please 'mom'?"  
  
Kerry rolled her eyes...and then realized that if Dave and Carter were hanging around at the hospital...then no one was going to be hanging around the apartment.  
  
"Of course you can have the car keys," she said sweetly. Retrieving them from the table, she handed them to Dave. "Don't worry about getting back on time...take as long as you need...it might be no harm to get an x-ray as well...just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Sure thing," grinned Dave. "See you'ze later." He turned around and headed down the hallway. "Oh, and Chief?" he turned around and called out to Kerry. "Tell Dr. K. that if he sleeps on his side he won't snore as much...that way he won't be keeping you awake like he did me and Carter."  
  
"Goodbye Malucci," said Kerry, before shutting the door and returning to the bedroom.  
  
-----------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's notes - **time-lapse** is Role Playing Game shorthand for having sex...but I'm pretty certain you already figured that out.  
Jebi ga! = Croatian for F**k it  
Odiebi! = Croatian for F**k off  
Translations were found at http://members.nbci.com/elips_kosak/swear.htm  
  



	15. Road Trip - 15

ROAD TRIP 15  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
A long time ago, someone issued a challenge to the authors on alt.tv.er.creative   
Namely, to write a fic in which some of the ER characters pay a visit to your hometown. Never being one to back away from a challenge, I decided to have them visit my home country - seeing as how my actual home *town* was too small to keep them busy for any length of time (although they *did* pay it a flying visit )  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient (Mr. Byrne) invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Due to various mishaps to his clothing, Carter was forced to borrow items from Luka to wear. While Carter and Dave went to a party with some newfound friends, Luka and Kerry became 'intimately' acquainted with each other. At the party, Dave managed to score with Kendra, while Carter got lucky with Susan *and* Kim. When they eventually returned to their rented apartment, Carter had to climb in the window to let them in - having inadvertently left the keys behind earlier - managing to sprain his ankle while doing so.   
The next morning, Kerry was disturbed by Romano phoning her at 6am Irish time (12midnight in Chicago) to make sure that she and her 'team' weren't disgracing the good name of County General. She and Luka were later 'interrupted' by Dave who was looking for the car keys in order to take Carter to a hospital to check out his ankle. Realizing that this would mean their absence for several hours, Kerry willingly handed over the keys...and resumed proceedings with Luka.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dave whistled merrily as he returned to the apartment that he was sharing with Carter for the duration of their stay in Galway. He tossed the keys up and down in his hand as he called out, "Yo, Carter? You decent in there?"  
  
Knocking on the bedroom door, he pushed it open. Carter was sitting on the bed, frowning slightly as he idly rubbed his injured ankle.  
  
"Hey, what's up man?" asked Dave, as he leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"Um," said Carter. "You know last night...it was really late when we got back here."  
  
"Yep, it sure was," grinned Dave. "Man, those chicks were really something."  
  
Carter ignored his comment. "Well. Normally of course, unless maybe I was snatching a quick nap during my shifts, I'd *never* got to bed wearing my clothes."  
  
"Don't you mean *Luka's* clothes?" smirked Dave.  
  
Carter shot him a dirty look. "Anyway, I was so tired last night - not to mention sore from falling in the window like that - that I just crashed on the bed."  
  
"Well, that's really entertaining, but what's the problem? I mean you slept in Luka's clothes...big deal."  
  
Carter started blushing furiously. "But this morning...when I woke up...I um...I noticed that I was...missing something."  
  
Dave looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "Missing what?"  
  
------------------------  
  
A few miles away, Kim and Susan were arguing.   
  
"Look, I'm the one who rushed him into dressing so quickly that he forgot them," said Kim, "So I'm the one who should get them as a souvenir."  
  
"Yeah...maybe," said Susan, "But *I'm* the one who ripped them off him in the first place. So they should be *mine*."  
  
"Ripped is the right word," commented Kendra dryly as she picked up the tattered pair of boxer shorts.  
  
"Hey, hands off," yelped Kim.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Susan, "Those are *ours*. Find your own souvenir."  
  
Kendra tossed them back on the table with a grimace.  
  
"What's the matter?" teased Kim. "Did 'Dr. Dave' get dressed so quickly that you couldn't snag *his* undies for a trophy?"  
  
"No," growled Kendra. "That's not it."  
  
"Then what? Why didn't you get them?"  
  
----------------------  
  
"You mean you weren't wearing any?" asked Carter, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Not last night," smirked Dave. "Course it wasn't cause I was expecting to be in a situation where I was gonna need to strip quickly...that was just an added bonus."  
  
"Anyway," continued Dave, "I think we can guess where *your* shorts ended up."  
  
Carter groaned. "Oh no...you think I left them behind me at the party? I mean, I know I got dressed in a bit of a hurry...Susan and Kim seemed to want me to get out of the room pretty quickly. Oh God, I hope they weren't offended when they found them."   
  
Dave laughed out loud at this point. "Carter my man, you had a threesome with those two...in a room where half a dozen other couples - myself and Kendra included - were getting it on...they've seen your pasty white butt...and you think they'll be 'offended' by seeing your shorts?" He shook his head in amused disbelief.  
  
Carter shot him a disgusted look.  
  
"Come on then," said Dave, ignoring it. "Let's have some breakfast and then get that ankle of yours checked up." He pushed himself away from the doorframe. "You gonna get changed? I can lend you a pair of sweatpants if you're still all outta clothes."  
  
"Please don't let it be a pair he wore without underwear," thought Carter, silently. Out loud, he said, "Yeah, thanks Dave."  
  
------------------------  
  
A quick breakfast later, Carter leaned heavily on Dave as they made their way down the steps towards the car. "Did you wake Kerry when you went for the keys?" he asked.  
  
"I think she was well awake by the time I knocked on the door," smirked Dave.   
  
"Oh," said Carter, concentrating on how to walk while inflicting the least amount of pain on his ankle. "Guess she's probably having breakfast by now."  
  
"Breakfast in bed if I'm not mistaken," muttered Dave under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," smirked Dave. "cept I'm sure Luka will do the gentlemanly thing and feed her breakfast in bed."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"OH YES, OH YES, OH YES," gasped Kerry.   
  
Luka had indeed brought her 'breakfast in bed'. But after having dined upon fresh toast and coffee, Kerry had developed an appetite for 'Croatian Sausage'. And then Luka had decided that honey tasted better when it was spread on Kerry, rather than the toast. Of course, that had made both of them all sticky, so they had had to take a shower...and since there was only one bathroom available, naturally they had had to shower together.   
  
If they hadn't finally gotten to the end of Kerry's stash of condoms, they would probably never have made it to the conference. As it was, they ended up sitting in the back row, but that had it's own advantages as it meant that everyone was looking away from them and didn't see Kerry's blushes as Luka whispered in her ear just exactly what he had planned for her once they had a break.  
  
-----------------------  
  
To be continued 


	16. Road Trip - 16

ROAD TRIP 15  
  
Kerry & Luka & Dave & Carter  
  
Previously on ER  
  
A long time ago, someone issued a challenge to the authors on alt.tv.er.creative  
  
Namely, to write a fic in which some of the ER characters pay a visit to your hometown. Never being one to back away from a challenge, I decided to have them visit my home country - seeing as how my actual home *town* was too small to keep them busy for any length of time (although they *did* pay it a flying visit g)  
  
A grateful (and rich) patient (Mr. Byrne) invited some of the ER doctors on an all-expenses paid trip to Ireland to attend a conference in Galway. Due to various mishaps to his clothing, Carter was forced to borrow items from Luka to wear. While Carter and Dave went to a party with some newfound friends, Luka and Kerry became 'intimately' acquainted with each other. At the party, Dave managed to score with Kendra, while Carter got lucky with Susan *and* Kim. When they eventually returned to their rented apartment, Carter had to climb in the window to let them in - having inadvertently left the keys behind earlier - managing to sprain his ankle while doing so.  
  
The next morning, Kerry was disturbed by Romano phoning her at 6am Irish time (12midnight in Chicago) to make sure that she and her 'team' weren't disgracing the good name of County General. She and Luka were later 'interrupted' by Dave who was looking for the car keys in order to take Carter to a hospital to check out his ankle. Realizing that this would mean their absence for several hours, Kerry willingly handed over the keys…and resumed proceedings with Luka.  
  
Carter was horrified to discover that he had inadvertently left his underwear at the party. He was even more horrified to discover that Dave hadn't been wearing any.  
  
While Dave took Carter to the local hospital to get his ankle checked out, Kerry and Luka enjoyed breakfast (and other things g) in bed, before heading for the conference.  
  
-------------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
If they hadn't finally gotten to the end of Kerry's stash of condoms, they would probably never have made it to the conference. As it was, they ended up sitting in the back row, but that had it's own advantages as it meant that everyone was looking away from them and didn't see Kerry's blushes as Luka whispered in her ear just exactly what he had planned for her once they had a break.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The moderator finally took the last question from audience and then closed the session. It had been an interesting session thought Kerry…or at least the parts of it that she had noticed had been interesting. Having Luka whisper his plans for the rest of the weekend had taken more of her attention than the medical matters being discussed by the panel of speakers. Of course, the dirty talk hadn't been all one sided. Kerry smiled with satisfaction at the image of Luka's expression when she had dropped hints as to a few of *her* fantasies for the rest of the weekend. Dragging her mind out of the gutter and back to the seminar, she listened as the moderator announced that due to circumstances beyond their control, the next session was going to be delayed for over an hour.  
  
"But we've organized refreshments and a brief tour of the Campus to keep you out of trouble until then," he smiled. "Anyone who wishes to join the tour, please meet us at the yellow sculpture commonly known as Archimedes Balls [1], in front of the Library, in fifteen minutes."  
  
As people started moving from their seats, a noisy hum of conversation arose. Kerry leaned closer to Luka and said in a low voice, "Do you want to take a tour of the campus?" Her voice managed to convey that there were more interesting sights to be seen on a more private tour.  
  
"Well I was looking forward to hearing all about the history of U.C.G," teased Luka. "It seems like a fascinating place."  
  
Kerry punched him lightly on the arm. "Well if you're that interested, go on ahead. I'm sure that I can find *some* way to amuse myself."  
  
"Not without me, you won't," smiled Luka, taking her hand and brushing his lips over it. Standing quickly, he pulled Kerry to her feet. "We shall go back to the apartment, yes?"  
  
"Um, I think I need to make a quick detour first," said Kerry. "To…restock." She winked at Luka, before hurrying back to the toilets, hoping that the condom machine would have been restocked since she had practically emptied it the previous night.  
  
-------------------  
  
"I guess that ER's all over the world have something in common," moaned Carter.  
  
"What's that?" asked Dave, who was leaning so far to one side in order to follow the progress of a very hot nurse, that he was in danger of falling off the chair.  
  
"It takes so long to get seen."  
  
Dave straightened up and looked at Carter in exasperation. "Dude, it's called triage…a concept you *may* have heard of. A suspected sprained ankle isn't exactly top priority."  
  
"Yeah, but it's *my* ankle," muttered Carter.  
  
"Maybe you should offer to buy a new MRI machine or something for them," snapped Dave, who was starting to get a little bit bored with Carter's constant complaining. "Then they might bump you to the head of the queue."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Carter angrily.  
  
"You heard me. Why not throw some of your millions around?"  
  
"I do *not* have millions to throw around," snapped back Carter.  
  
"Pull the other one, Carter," replied Dave. "Everybody knows that your family's loaded. Heck, this is probably the first time you've had to wait around for anything in your life. Bet you're used to waving money around and jumping the queue all the time. Well for once you're just gonna have to wait your turn like the rest of us peon's."  
  
"I don't have to sit here and listen to this," said Carter, stiffly. He stood and managed about two steps before his ankle gave way and he crumpled to the ground, knocking over an equipment tray that had been left standing against the wall.  
  
"CARTER!" yelled Dave, seeing him go down.  
  
Carter groaned with embarrassment as he saw Dave's worried face appear above him, followed by a few nurses.  
  
------------------  
  
Kerry wrapped the sheet around her and curled up on the couch, watching Luka at work in the kitchen. He had insisted on cooking her a traditional Irish breakfast to replace all the calories that they had just successfully burned off. The smell of the bacon and black pudding sizzling in the pan was driving Kerry almost as crazy as the sight of Luka's naked butt as he bustled around the kitchen.  
  
"Isn't it a little dangerous, Luka?" she had asked when he had started frying without bothering to put his clothes back on.  
  
"Not really," he had replied. "You see, in order to ensure that the fat does not spit, I shall have to keep it at just the right temperature. And as a result, you shall be eating the most exquisitely tender fry-up you have ever tasted." [2]  
  
"Just so long as I don't end up with 'exquisitely tender' fried Croatian flesh," retorted Kerry, before settling herself to observe the culinary activity."  
  
Fortunately, there were no mishaps, and Kerry had to admit that it *was* the best fry up that she had ever tasted. Of course, the fact that she had eaten most of it from Luka's fingers, might have had *something* to do with it. Now if someone could bottle the taste of Luka, then they'd corner the condiment business for sure.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well I've gotta hand it to you, Carter," Dave said happily. "I would never have thought of giving myself a concussion just to get bumped to the top of the queue."  
  
"Oh shut up, Malucci," growled Carter. "It was an accident…and it would never have happened if you hadn't been going on and on about my family's money."  
  
"A-ha!" said Dave, triumphantly. "So you admit that they've got loads of money!"  
  
Carter groaned, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of this. "Yes, my family has money…and yes, there's a trust fund with my name on it…but no, I am *not* loaded…okay?"  
  
"Hmm, what was that?" asked Dave, who had been peeking through the cubicle curtains, rating the passing nurses out of ten.  
  
Carter threw the pillow at him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Luka was in the middle of the washing up, when Kerry finished dressing.  
  
"I think you'd better hurry up and get dressed," she teased as she put her arms around him, and rested her head against his back. "Unless of course you want to be the anatomy exhibit at the next seminar."  
  
"Do you think the Irish doctors would appreciate me?" grinned Luka, as he felt Kerry hands move over his body. He moaned softly as she found a sensitive spot.  
  
"I'm sure that many of them would…but I don't like to share," replied Kerry, nipping gently at his back, almost as if she was marking her territory.  
  
Luka yelped as he felt her teeth, and then yelped again as she started squeezing his manhood. The double assault made him drop the frying pan, which landed squarely on his big toe. He stared at it for a few seconds, before letting rip with a volley of Croatian curses.  
  
------------------  
  
Dave had been ejected from Carter's cubicle, on the grounds that pillow fighting with a patient, was not allowed in *this* hospital, no matter what might be allowed in uncivilized places like Chicago. His protests that 'Carter started it' were in vain, and he was told to wait in Chairs until the doctor had seen his friend.  
  
He was trying to figure out just which combination of coins to use in the coffee machine when he heard a familiar accent behind him. Turning, he saw Luka limping into the department, leaning heavily on Kerry and cursing loudly.  
  
"Yo, Luka, Kerry!" called Dave as he headed over to join them. "What the hell happened you?" he asked, as he moved round to Luka's other side to help support him.  
  
"I tripped…" said Luka. "He dropped something…" said Kerry simultaneously, before blushing.  
  
"What did you do to him, Chief?" asked Dave, in amusement.  
  
"Shut up, Malucci!" said both Luka and Kerry.  
  
-------------------  
  
To be continued.  
  
Notes – Blame Fat Cat for inspiring me to write another chapter of this fic g  
  
[1] Yes, that's what we called it…honest!  
  
[2] The 'frying in the nude' idea comes from a cartoon by Sergei, which was printed in the Galway Advertiser, many many years ago.  
  
Niall is frying steak in the nude, and tells his pet sheep (don't ask!) that it is so the steak will be 'exquisitely tender'. Unfortunately he adds water instead of more oil…there's a big flash, and when the sheep asks him how he is (I told you not to ask!), Niall's reply is "Exquisitely tender…" 


End file.
